From Street Fighter To Hero
by Ana-Comic Fan
Summary: Ruby Adams is an adopted girl living with an adopted rich family and she's best friends with Richard Grayson and attends Gotham Academy and is just finding out that she's Half Alien while being a hero and joining the team and worse thing is something has come in to her life and is messing with her powers big time but will she survive and keep her secret? OC/ Robin
1. Chapter 1

**From Street Fighter To Hero**

* * *

**I hope you guys like this story, parings are Robin / OC**

**I planned this story long time ago and I just decided to write it down and I even got a grand finish, it also continues to season 2 plus I've got more story ideas that I want to write down so enjoy.**

**If there are any Spitfire fans you might want to read my second story Fastest Girl Alive and R&R please.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**August 25****th**** 23:05 Gotham**

It all started on a cold day in August and I was out on one of my patrols in the dark city with the creepy noises and flickering lights with the moving shadows of unknown things,

I am one of doe's people that go out looking for trouble and ending it.

I am just trying to make a change for the world instead of hiding in my room as the shouts stretch out from the city,

people are getting hurt everyday but who says I'm not just the next victim.

I was climbing the walls and tiptoeing on the leagues trying to keep my balance and train myself when I heard the cry of a young lady from below

"**Please, please I beg you please leave me alone!**" she cried out shaking her head and throwing her purse to the ground for the man to take it and run but he wasn't leaving.

"Come on I just want some fun" he snickered and that's when I quickly jumped on to the dumpster behind him and the lady eyes widen as if her prays were answered and a hero came to the rescue,

but that's the thing I am not a hero I am just one of does street fighters who train themselves to fight and earn money even when they have more than in off of it.

"Leave the lady** alone** will yeah" I said with a deep voice covering my head with my hoodie making sure he wouldn't see my face,no one ever did when I was on my patrols

"Look what we have here, a little **kid** what are you going to do to me? Kill me?" he chuckled

"**No... This"** I firmly grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back and I knocked him onto the floor as I grabbed the money and gave it to the lady who was close to fainting and she quickly took it while deciding to run off.

As I turned around to leave I heard the man get up and pull something out from his pocket, I could feel it.

It was a knife but before I could raised my hand to command it to hit the wall something flew down from the roof tops and smashed into the man and I quickly turned to only see a shadowed figure standing in front of me and my eyes winded.

It was the Boy Wonder I thought as a fan girl scream would have been heard but I just realised it wasn't time for going all fan girl

"Never go out in the middle of the night trying to fight crime special when you can get hurt" he thought I was one of does people that don't even have a clue what they are doing

"Well I could have easily handled him if you didn't come** barging** in" I glared and he sent it right back at me

"Don't let me see you go off fighting villains again" with that he disappeared with a crack of smoke and laughter.

**An hour later**

The boy must have been my age, he definitely looked like it

"**Ouch**" I said as I hit my foot on the frame of my bedside as I had jumped in from the window of my room

"Ruby is that you?" my adopted mother said as she rushed into my room knowing about my '**activities' **

"yes" I told her

"Are you ok, did you get any cuts, did they do anything to you?" she quickly asked as she sat me down on to my bed

"No I am ok" I assured her but when your adopted to the nicest parents in the world of course there going to fuss about it and make you coco.

"You're lucky you didn't end up with wounds like last week" she fussed as I walked down with her to the kitchen,

we lived in a two story apartment with my adopted parents Amy and Andrew Harvey and their other adopted daughter Lilly Johns.

Both I and Lil never got along but we did have fun times,

she is over two years younger than me and has blond hair and hazel eyes.

She could be really bossy at some points but I never blame her,

I blame the Harvey's for spoiling us with toys and gadgets.

Amy has Black long silky hair that she always has put back in a ponytail and green eyes and Andrew has black short hair and brown eyes, both of them make the best parents.

They always knew my parents when I was little they were the best of friends,

but they died when I was only five and since then the Harvey's have adopted me and helped me grow into a stronger person,

I always got the gadgets I needed and all the stuff,

they paid for my lessons as well as my school money let alone the whole fan girl items of the justice league and all.

I had the perfect little life but it was only lately I thought about putting my '**special ability**' into good use but I never told anyone about them not even the Harvey's knew about this '**special ability'** they only thought I was going out and kicking ass.

I snapped back to life as Amy put the coco right in front of me

"Careful it's hot" she reminded me

"of course, thanks" Amy always been more like a best friend then a mother and I guess she always know that's how it would be.

"So how was your day?" she asked, I took a breath and answer

"I saved a lady and before I could finish the guy off robin jumps to save the day"

"What the **Boy Wonder** batman's sidekick?" she asked and I looked at her in shock

"What I listen" she said as she took a sip from her cup

"yeah him" I frowned

"What did he say?" how she knew something wrong I would never know

"Well he said something about not trying to save people when I almost end up getting myself killed" I said as I sipped from my cup and she almost spat out from hers

"**What**!" she shouted in shock

"You heard me"

"You got to be kidding me, I just bet he was jealous because there is a new hot heroine in town" I blushed at what she had to say

"Number one I am not a hero number two where the heck did you get that idea" she looked down at her cup

"well..." she started

"Don't even finish that sentence" then I noticed that Lil and Adam wasn't here

"Where are they?" I asked and knowing she knew what I was talking about

"Don't you remember they went fishing" fishing yeah right they've got work and school,

Harvey's are million air's but they live low,

not shouting out to every person like I am having a wicked ball on Friday do you want to come?.

"Well I am off to bed and you better get to sleep"

she said as she put the empty cups in the sink "Yeah good night" I said as I slipped out of my seat and went up the stairs and into my bedroom.

My bedroom had a double bed,

a desk,

lots of cupboards,

a flat screen T.V.,

table,

sofa and chairs including few games and other gadgets including a built in bathroom all to myself.

"Oh I am so lucky" I said as I stared at the room,

god must have thought I was special that he put me on this route of life.

I quickly changed in to PJ and smashed into my bed as the sleep covered my eyes I was asleep.

* * *

**come on I am sure you liked it, so please review it helps me write the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**From Street Fighter To Hero**

**Chapter 2**

**So the weird thing today is, I reviewed myself. Again you heard me, I was seeing if I did get anonymous reviews and I had put two pages up and in one I was signed in so I went to put a review in and few minutes later I realise it was reviewed in my name and I was thinking_ just great,_ but let's get back to the story and in this chapter there will be more Robin. R&R**

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring_

"Oh shut up!" I shouted as I through the alarm clock on to the other side of the room and before I could close my eyes my phone went off

"I just meet you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe" and few minutes the phone was off to the other side of the room landing next to the alarm clock and I went back to sleep.

* * *

**Normal**

In the kitchen Amy was drinking a cup of coffee and was holding another cup full of hot chocolate when she started to count down

**"5, 4, 3, 2, 1"**

"IAMGOINGTOBELATE!" a shout came from Ruby's bedroom as five minutes later Ruby herself rushed down the staries with her toothbrush in her mouth and she was half dressed in her uniform

"Kloundntyoulavewakemneup?" she asked as she grabbed her bag and stuffed all her homework and books into it and left it on the table as she rushed back upstairs to the bathroom and then to her room while running back down a minute later.

"Why the heck I went into my room again I don't know" she muttered aloud as she quickly rushed out of the door

"**5, 4, 3, 2, 1**"

"Bag, bag, bag!" Ruby repeated running back in while Amy had her bag in her hand and the Hot Chocolate in the other and Ruby grabbed the bag and took a sip from the cup and ran out of the room again

"**3, 2, 1"** Ruby rushed back in again and pecked Amy's cheek

"Bye" she said while starting to rush out of the door again

"Keys!" Amy shouted as she through them to Ruby as she grabbed the key chain and dropped it into her school bag before setting off.

"Have a good day at school!"

"Will do" and with that there was a bang of the door and she was gone

"Kid's these days" Amy muttered taking the last sip from her cup of coffee.

* * *

**Ruby**

"I am going to be late, I am going to be late, I am going to be late" I muttered under my breath as I ran the whole blocks to school until I finally reached the gates

"Few minutes to spare, Your lucky day Adams" I told myself as I rushed in to the school to hear the choir of hellos from my friends in the many classes I'm in while I waved at them I'd finally reached my locker and stuffed most of the books from my bag into it,

when you look at my locker the first reaction is...

"Gosh this girl has a thing for the justice league" sure that's what it is since it is decorated with heroes and as I closed my locker to be greeted by clear blue eyes

"What do you want Grayson" I snapped looking at the younger teen,

it was at least the hundred time this year that he stared at me and smirked

"Nothing Adams" he smirked (Again),

if only I had a knife with me the wipe that smirk of his face... more like scratch it off his face...

"Yeah sure nothing" I rolled my eyes

"Well I've got Geography...so see yeah" I said as I tried to walk off with my fail attempt off getting him out of my way

"Well what you know I have the same class" I glared at him,

it was like he was doing this on purpose.

We walked side by side down the hall towards the classroom and he didn't say a word,

not one word and It was getting to me

"So how's your life?" I had to ask

"Whelming, how about you?" man why was it funny when he made up those words

"Fine" I replied while noticing a certain red head walking down the hall

"Hey Barb!" I shouted waving my hand up in the air hoping that there was luck that she would hear me and come save my life

"Rub!" she shouted back and came running down in are direction

"So did you finish up the project that miss B gave us?" I asked

"Which one was that again" she smiled as she tried to juggle out what was what in her hands

"Photography" I reminded her

"Yeah but that deadline was a killer" she replied

"Yeah I know what you mean, we didn't have that much sun hour before handing it in today" I reported making sure that I had the photo in my bag

"At least it wasn't bird watching" she giggled

"Yep never say yes when Bette Kane invites you for Bird Watching" and we began to break into flits of laughter

"What are you laughing at?" Dick asked

"Well whelmed has turned to underwhelmed in few seconds Dick" I teased but he still smirked,

then I stood still in fear and the others turned around to look at me as my eyes widen as I looked at the book in my hand

"What happened you don't seem to be whelmed" Dick teased

"It's not funny Grayson have you ever forgotten to read a book that Mr. Reed has given you?" I asked with panic in my voice and he started to laugh

"Dick this isn't a joke!" Barbara shouted at him and he looked up confused

"I already got two strikes for not doing my homework and know he's going to kill me with detention" I cried out looking back at the two and my face lighted up

"You read the story didn't you?" I asked Barb

"Yeah but..."

"No buts you have to give me the plot of the story!" I begged and she rolled her eyes

"Ok"

"thank you" I said as I hugged her

"I wouldn't want to kill your moment but we've got just about a minute before the bell goes and we have to be across the school in that time!" he shouted and both of us looked at each other and then at the clock that was ticking in the hall and we legged it for class

"Just to let you know Grayson I blame this on you!" I shouted in mid run

"Who Cares!" he shouted back

"Get a room!" Barb Shouted as she started to run fast making sure she didn't give us the chance of pulling her down for saying that

"Trust me Gordon when I say that might be your last words I mean it"

"Oh I know Adams I know after all the times you've said that" she replied and Dick started to laugh hard forgetting what barb said as we made it to class.

* * *

Today at school was ok if you avoid the fail in Mr. Reed's class but I was lucky the get out of the detention and I still blame Dick he told be a completely different story since Barb had to go to a dentist appointment and she forgot to tell me what happened in the book so I made the class laugh today but now I was on the same roof like yesterday and I was sitting down looking at the city as it shined,

there was a slight cold breeze today and It was a better day, not much trouble to deal with.

That's when I jinked it

"Help!" a shout came from below and I swung down but nothing was there I couldn't see anything but I felt something powerful hiding in the shadows

"I know your there, and I know what you're trying to do so slowly walk out before you try anything" I whispered knowing that they could perfectly hear me

"Are you sure you know where I am going to do to you" but before I could control it a knife hit me right in abdomen and I screamed in pain,

this person wasn't one of the normal villains because they'd never be able to send a hit at me and I wasn't sure if I was going to survive.

* * *

**Robin**

"Yes... of course... I'll be there in a minute... I've just got out of Mount Justice...-A scream was heard- ...just let me deal with this" I shut my phone off,

I wasn't in costume but in my normal cloths but I had kept my glasses on and I'd started to run to the source of the scream to see the girl I saw the other day.

This time she was in trouble I could see the blood coming down to the ground and unexpectedly she kicked the man down and I rushed towards her and I could see someone coming up from behind her, I flipped up and smashed into the guy sending him to the wall and straight away rushed back to the girl to see if she was ok, I did warn her.

* * *

**Ruby**

I felt the blood going down to the ground and I noticed the boy who was rushing towards me but he looked panicked he couldn't have been with these guys,

"Did he stab you deep?" he asked but I couldn't respond from the blood loss as I fell to my knees

"Wow, stay with me" he said and his voice was so familiar and slowly my hood slipped off revealing my fire colour hair and ruby eyes with tan skin and then I felt like panicking over that.

"Ruby..." he whispered, how he knew my name I don't know but the way he said it made my name sound so nice, oh great I think I've already lost it.

"I'll help you don't worry" but that was the last words I heard from the boy but I couldn't help but feel like wanting to hear him speak to me, it made me feel calm.

* * *

**Robin**

I couldn't believe that it was Ruby and it shocked me but I had to help her she was my friend after all even if we argued and all that but deep down I liked her but before I could do anything she passed out.

"Will take her to Mount Justice until she's better I will inform her mother"

I didn't notice but Batman had already come and tied the guys up and it was like he knew this was going to happen, that's batman for you.

* * *

**I want to thank:**

**animatedgemini**

**and**

**for adding story in alerts or favourites.**

**And again R&R**

**plus I want to thank the people who read my stories since overall last month I've had over 5,000 hits and 2,000 visitors.**

**Hope you enjoy reading and please if you have a minute and you like the story and you want to see what happens Review!**

**Ana**

*This chapter was rewritten due to the many mistakes*


	3. Chapter 3

**From Street Fighter To Hero**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**This chap isn't the best but here you go.**

**And by the time the Image Manger is on you can see Ruby Adams Picture!**

**R&R**

* * *

**...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep**

The sound was getting on my nerves

"oh shut up" I said as I rolled on the my side and I thought I heard laughter I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't then I listen in to what the people around my were saying

"Ouch that hurt" one complained

"Oh stop complaining Kid complainer" a girl said most likely the one who had hit him

"Everyone outside now" I knew that voice from somewhere and then all I could hear were footsteps and whoever was in my room had left but there was one person left and I could feel metal lots of it.

The memories of the other night flooded back into my head and I opened my eyes to see a screen with Amy's face on it and she was talking to someone

"I know I know she takes up after her mother" wait what was she talking about

"I know but we must know if she's taken powers from her mother side or not" I took a peep over my shoulder to see Batman...OH GOD BATMAN

"I think she has taken powers from her mother side but will have to wait until she's older to see if she has full power" she informed him

"Well I think she has skill like her father I will like permeation to give her an offer to join the team and you will most likely tell her who see is"

"like her parents, at least she'll be in good hands when she fights but no one should know about her for her own safety" Amy smiled

"So I take that as a yes"

"Yup it was good to hear from you Bruce but I've got to get going" wait Bruce I know that name from somewhere.

The line was dead and the bat looked at me

"I accept" I said knowing he knew I was awake and heard every word so he slowly walked towards the door and I called for him "Bruce your secrets safe with me" I said he his frown turned into a smile knowing that I would and for that was Bruce and he closed the door slowly but somehow I could still here what was going on

"Can we go and see her?" a voice I've heard before asked

"No let her rest" yeah let me rest while I break out and run for it I thought getting to chase me,

I waited few minutes before I took the lines that were hooked up on me off and I realised I was in a fresh per of cloths meaning I didn't have any weapons on me so I slowly walked towards the door and I opened it to only bet meet by four boy and two girl that all had the arms crossed,

one was the kid who saved me the other day

"Opps wrong door" I said as I smashed it closed and I tried for the second door in the room and the ginger was standing there

"Wrong again I guess" I closed the door I pretended the walk to the other door In my room before I quickly tried opening the second door again,

"Still wrong" he said

"Ha yeah I guess I'll try the other door" I said and oh god great if he believed it.

I walked towards the other door an jumped up on the wall and back to the other side of the room to the second door and opened it "Nope Wrong" he said and I turned towards the third "Third door third time lucky "ring, ring we have a winner" I said oh good was I stupid sometimes I had walked out of the door to see all six heads turn to my direction

"Hey you could at least give me credit for trying" I said before I started to run

"KF don't!" one shouted and I knew straight away that someone was coming behind so I jumped in mid air and slowly turned around and kicked the kid in the face and I stood there as he fell to the floor

"Sorry" and I ran knowing that I have not that much of an upper hand both I just didn't want to use my powers.

Then I straight away knew that the boy wonder was coming from the front but I had to not notice the water on the floor

"Ahhhh" I shout as I smashed right into the boy wonder

"Good to see you too" he said,

man I was on top of him but there are advantages in a situation like this... I think.

I just smirked and he looked really confessed

"Got to fly" I said as I jumped up and started to run and it only took a second to notice what I did

"Come back with that!" he shouted

"You wish" I grinned and I looked down to the utility belt and pulled out a grappling gun and quickly targeted the upper side of the mountain see there are advantages going bird watching and knowing information about you favourite heroes

"Here I go" I hanged on to the grappling gun and up I went

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" this was fun flying high up but that after I realised the archer had pulled a arrow out and targeted the line

"Oh sh-...ahhhhhhhh" I shouted as I started to fall, this is so not how I am going to die I thought but before I could save myself something quickly grabbed me and we started to land I looked up to my hero, Boy wonder.

Man why out of all heroes I had to like him.

"Bat's I've got her" he said,

oh gosh I have to figure out where I've heard that voice but first to deal with trouble and the only person I could match it to I didn't want to think it was him

"Hi" I waved nervously

"This is Ruby Adams and she's here to join the team" he said and I actually nodded

"What!" the rest shouted

"What you guys have a hearing difficulty?" they just looked at me

"What you really think I was running away?" I asked

"Yes" the ginger answered and the blond hit him

"What eves" I said as I stood beside Bruce Wayne and I glanced at the Robin 'he didn't need to know' I thought.

"Ruby will stay here until she is well and then she can train and start to join you lot on mission" Bat's informed

"Hey I didn't accept all that" I panicked putting my hand up in the air

"I surrender will you let me go home" I pleaded

"no" he glared

"Ok" I responded not knowing that Bruce could really act like...like...I don't know.

"You will go back to the medical bay"

"Yeah sure but if Amy as told you anything I need to know tell me" he knew I was talking about my parents

"Later" oh gosh how annoying he is now

"later no later this minute stupid bat" I said out loud as I had started walking and then I ran the way to the medical bay and I locked myself in "Oh god help me".

* * *

**I don't think that this is my best chapter but R&R and let me know what you thinks.**

**Thanks to:**

**Chrnarnia3 and Eva Winters**

**for adding story on alerts and favourites.**

**Thanks again I will like the hear from you guys so review or PM**


	4. Chapter 4

**From Street Fighter To Hero**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Ah!" I quickly jumped up from the bed

"Oh it was all a dream" I thought then I turned to see I was still in med bay

"Dame why does this always happen to me?" I looked down to where the knife was jabbed

"It just hurts a bit" it was wired it was like it healed itself and grumble came from my stomach

"Well I'm hungry and bored" I opened the door and pecked out

"No one there" I walked down a hall and ended up in the kitchen

"Just my luck" I got a bowl and spoon and grabbed the cereal and milk and I started to eat, it was like days I haven't eaten anything I glanced at the clock when I finished

"2:25, where the hell have I been!" I shouted as I dropped to bowl and spoon in the sink

"Don't worry Ruby, You haven't been a sleep that long" the voice didn't calm me down it just got me more frightened

"Bruce hi yeah" I tried to smile knowing I might as well get punished for calling the bat stupid

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt...yet" as if that was supposed to help

"Amy has told the school that you're not well but I want you to tell my everything you know" I really don't get this

"Number one thanks, number two I don't know what you' re talking about" I smirked

"You seem smarter then you really are"

"Hey" I snapped

"I want to hear about these ability of yours" I just stood with my mouth wide open

"how the heck do you know?" I shuffled my foot nervously

"You take up after you mum in that side and that's what I'm worried about" mum... wait I don't know that much about my family so what is he talking about

"Your parents were in the league and they disappeared when you were five do you remember" when I think about it I can sort of remember those days with my parents, my mum was beautiful with long fire wavy hair and beautiful purple eyes and light purple skin and my dad had tan skin, brown hair and silver eyes. They were in the league if I remember properly, that's why they left me with Amy most of the time.

"This is for everyone's safety Ruby you must tell me" I put my hands in the air

"Ok I give up" he smiled "I lose control of my emotions sometimes, it like I go mad or angry it goes out of control" I started to shake slightly remembering how bad it get's lately "I can keep it under the hood but it makes me feel off, then my eyes..." I stared at the cupboard "There red, they shouldn't be red... it's not normal" on normal was for sure, I never really fit in with everyone else

"I know people who will help you Ruby, but I'm offering you the job because you need to train then just going in the street's by yourself, but if you want me to tell Amy about the street fight's" I panicked

"No!" he glared

"I mean no" I said much more quiet

"I'll take you up on the offer for sure but they must not know about this and you must tell me more about my parents" I growled and he looked at me differently, not angry or anything but as if he was sorry...

"It's a deal but know I have to go, you can find a way of entertaining yourself" he just swiftly walked out and the computer said his name and he was gone

"all to myself" I looked at the cave "Well he is a millionaire I guess he won't mind if I crash this place" I walked around for few minutes until I sat down and watched static

"How do you change this?" I looked at the screen until I got really bored so I got up and tried to find a radio or something "man this place needs cleaning" I picked up few dishes and put them in the sink "This place needs to be cleaned up" and the idea hit me, I finally found the radio and I turned it on and a familiar tune was playing.

Wake up in the morning with a head like "what you've done" and I slowly started to turn and rock to the flow of the music and I started to wash the dishes and good knows how long I was there embarrassing myself until...

* * *

"I wonder how the new kid?" Artemis asked as they walked up to the mountain, all of them had gone for lunch at was of the restaurants in happy harbour

"I don't know but let's go and find out" Robin was the first to enter 'Robin B01' the computer recognised and the first thing that hit was the music, he ran towards the kitchen at once and the sight just made him laugh. Ruby was washing the dishes and spinning around listening to the music and she didn't even notice he was there and he took he's chance. He walked behind Ruby as the other's walked in

"What is he playing at?" Artemis growled, he was trying to scare the new kid "I don't know but this should be fun" Wally stood there and waited the her a scream

"Hi Ruby" Robin whispered in the girl's ears

'_What the heck'_ Ruby thought as she let the knife slip out of her hands and into the air and without out thought Ruby jumped over the counter and into mid air grabbing the knife and as she landed she quickly turned letting the knife get out of her grip and hurling to Robin just missing his head by an inch and the knife jabbed right into the cupboard.

"Excuse me" Robin moved out of the way and Ruby turned off the water then went and grabbed the knife and put it in a draw

"how did you ... what did ... when did you" Robin rambled on as he stayed in shock, he was never expecting that from Ruby ever "Ruby come with me" batman's voice could be heard making everyone jump, no one notices the computer anymore, "Excuse me" Ruby walked behind batman.

"What going on?" Wally asked "What you think we know" Artemis snapped as she took one step forward towards where the knife had hit "What I want to know how she did that" she pointed at the mark.

* * *

"So what do you want?" She followed Bat's into a room and then Batman stopped almost sending Ruby crashing into him,

"Oh so this must be Ruby Adams you look just like your mother" I turn to see who was sitting on the chair in the room that Batman lead me too

"Hi I'm black canary I'm here to talk to you" I looked and the blond hair Woman"Why?" I asked I Wasn't really sure what was going on

"We now that you have you mum's powers... lets just say you could end up hearting a lot of people" she stood up and took few steps towards to me "We want to help you and find things for you to do that might make you calm we can't say exactly what's going on but were trying to stop anything bad happening" I nodded

"I would like to talk to you some other time I just want to get home know" I said as we shock hands

"Good I can't wait" I smiled she seemed to be nice person "Am I aloud to go home now?" I asked bats and gave my cutest smile

"Yes you have to be in school tomorrow" dame it I can't get off school "You have to come back tomorrow as well" I nodded and ran to med bay without talking to anyone

"She's a nice kid" Black canary smiled "I know but we do have to be careful you remember what happened last time" the image came back to their mind but they pushed it a side "I know" she walked out with Batman to the zeta tube.

"Hey Ruby we want to-" but Megan was but off before she could introduce herself

"Thanks but no thanks I just want get home and sleep I'll see you guys tomorrow" she to the zeta tube 'Ruby Red B08' the computer announced...

I walked outside the be met with cold air but instead of turning the corner to go home I went the other way and I figure came out from the darkness but before I could hit them I realised it was that robin boy

"Watch it" he smirked as my fist was just inches away from his face and straight away I put my hand down to my side, for some reason I felt different around him even when I knew he was Grayson it was just a excuse to get close to him.

"I should walk you home before you get into trouble" I smirked, so he only wanted to walk me home and he came from mount Justice to check if I got home

"Sure boy blunder" I smirked again and he chuckled we walked in silence as we made it to the flats and he walked me up "You didn't have to come" I reassured him

"Well I hope I get to talk to you soon" he smiled "I'm sure if you wanted to you could find my number" he blushed for some reason

"Well see yeah" he wasn't moving "only when you get in" I groaned and knocked on the door

"Ruby I'm glad you come back how was it, are you ok and... who's this" She smirked when she saw Robin and first thing that could come to me is that she thinks of the most wrong things

"Nothing Amy and this is Robin" I pointed to him "see yeah Rob" I walked in and slammed to door on him, what could I say I didn't like what he told me the other day but I still couldn't believe his was GRAYSON, wait you don't know that for sure yet.

"Ruby that was rude" Amy spoke "I don't care anyhow he'd be downstairs by now "

"Ruby what the heck is going on mum told me that you're working with superheroes including Robin and he saved you" man I forgot all about her and her obsession as I stared at the ten year old.

* * *

**Thanks you everyone who add story on alerts and reviewed (Lost track on what's going on with my stories)**

**So thanks to Vampobsessed chick, Lsilverkitsunegrlangerl and Chrnarnia3. **

**Has Anyone heard that marvel has like gone mad?**

**There filming an Iron man 3, The Wolverine, Thor 2, Captain America 2, Amazing spider man 2 and X men first class 2. It's not bad but look at all those 2's. **

**Is you haven't seen Ruby's drawing go and find her by my username Siyana99.**

**R&R, I'll like to here from you guys as well. PM**


	5. Chapter 5

**From Street Fighter To Hero**

**Chapter 5**

_**Sorry... so sorry I haven't updated in months! So now i'm back to writing and I hope you like this chapter and my other stories will not be updated until Young Justice Invasion is finished... well I won't be updating Fastest girl Alive until the series is finished (sorry Followers) But now for the story (I think I might have improved from the chapters before, do you think I have).**_

**Last time**

_"Nothing Amy and this is Robin" I pointed to him "see yeah Rob" I walked in and slammed the door in his face, what could I say I didn't like what he told me the other day but I still couldn't believe his was GRAYSON, wait I don't know that for sure yet._

_"Ruby that was rude" Amy spoke "I don't care anyhow he'd be downstairs by now "_

_"Ruby what the heck is going on mum told me that you're working with superheroes including Robin and he saved you" man I forgot all about Lilly and her obsession as I stared at the ten year old._

**Now**

"WHAT!" I shouted at Amy, "you told her, you have now cursed my life" I said as I glared at Lilly as she looked at me with excitement printed on her face. "Was that Him right now! The actual Robin... Call him back I want to as a few questions like what's his favourite hero and I want him to sign my robin shirt and.." but before she could continue I cut her off from her dear day dream "NO, he is never coming back" I smirked at her as her smile turned to a frown and she started to glare at me. "MUM!" she shouted, she's always called Amy Mum but I've never called her that and thinking about it I never really got to talk to my mum as a Kid. But then again she died by the time I was old enough to speak properly.

"Ruby" Amy said with the tone that says 'Leave your sister alone or you won't be aloud to go out past eight' like I really cared "No I'm not dealing with this" I said as I rushed up the steps and stomped into my room slamming the door while I did not noticing that someone else was in the room as I flopped on to my bed.

"Never coming back again that's a bit harsh don't you think" I jumped almost screaming, how I didn't notice Robin was there just standing by my window I don't know. "You know it's not nice climbing into a girls room without any sort of invite let alone when they don't know your there" He turned to me and smirked "Well I was just making sure you did get home safe" I stood up from my bed and took a step closer to him to argue "Well you just escorted me to door and made sure I walked home safely so your extra measure was useless when you knew I am perfectly safe" I smiled while his jaw dropped, I guess he wasn't expecting me to say all that.

That's when I heard a soft knock on the door "Ruby or you ok" it was Amy and that's when I started to shove the boy wonder out of my window and I shouted back "Just fine" panicky "go go go" I whispered to the boy wonder as he just smirked in amusement "Bye Birdy I hope you can fly" before he could ask why I seriously shoved him out of the window and closed the curtains. His the boy wonder I'm sure he can survive "I'm just going to make hot chocolate do you want any?" she called from behind the door "Yes please" I answered as I flopped back on my bed thanking god that she didn't walk in during the chat with robin, that's when a beeping sound went off from my phone and I looked to see who it was but the Id was unfamiliar.

"Hello?" I answered and the voice that replied back surprised me "You shoved me out of the window your so cruel and for your information I can't fly but thankfully I carry a Utility Belt with me everywhere I go so I was safe from falling down few floors. By the way nice Justice league gear I notice you've got a lot of Robin stuff" I could see the smirk printed on his face in my head and I didn't need to see him to know that he was smirking right now, you could just hear it in his voice. "Ha ha well I don't have time for you to talk on and on I've got to go so bye" I shut the call off before he could say another word and as if on time Amy walked in with a cup of hot chocolate.

"So are you feeling better?" she asked smiling at me as she put the cup down on my bedside "Yeah I guess I am" I replied while playing with my hands "Good because I have something for you that you might like" she said while pulling out the wrapped gift "It once was your mothers" that caught my attention as I looked at it closely "What is it?" I asked trying to come up with possible answers in my head the only thing I could think of was a book of some kind "Well open it and see" she chuckled while sitting down on my bed next to me while I snatched the gift out of her hands and started to rip the wrapping off.

I pushed all the wrapping on to one side and what seemed to be a some kind of book with writing on it sat in my lap "It's a book?" I looked at her as if she was joking, the only thing she could give me that was my mothers was a book with weird writing on it "Not just a book Ruby, look inside" I looked back to the book and tried to open it but it had a lock on it "How do I open it?" All Amy did was point to the lock but I didn't get it. I slowly rushed my fingers over the writing, it wasn't English that was for sure but for some reason I sort of understood it and without noticing I slowly put my finger on the lock thinking something might happen. "Amy I don't get it-" before I could finish my sentence the lock flipped opened flicking it's self off the book and opening it but before I had a chance to go through the pages my self the book started to shake and go mad "Amy?" I asked frighted with what was going on "Look" was all she said and I did, pictures, images and writing appeared in front of my face like a hologram and everything seemed to stop.

I looked at it in shock my name was written and it showed a picture of me underneath the writing "It was your mums diary I thought you should have it" I didn't get how this could be a diary it seemed... Alien "She got it from her home planet she helped make it, it's global on other planets like Rann" My eyes were still wide from what she said "Are you saying that my mum was a" "Alien.. yes she was Ruby, she was in the justice league with your dad that's how they meet one another and kicked off from there, Any questions" My mind was going crazy "What am I?" she smiled at me "Your half human and half crystalien an alien race that have powers from crystals and can change them selves and control elements your mum was a Purple Sapphire a controller of the element air but she didn't have much of the powers not many crystalien's do she was also a strong controller with the emotion fear." She continued while I listened carefully "Meaning you've also got powers Ruby and you can easily guess what crystal your like" I nodded "Ruby, it's in my name" I said thinking about it "And cross Alien and humans of that race are more powerful then any full crystalien that why were taking the extra measure with the justice league there to help you out" It all started to go together "I get it I think that's enough" she nodded understanding that it was getting way to much for me "One last question how do I use the diary?" I asked as she was about to close the door "You should figure it out your mum made it especially for you to able to use, Good night Ruby" and she left it to that leaving me in my room with the diary and a cup of hot chocolate.

"good night" I whispered back while I took a sip from my cup and played with the diary in my other hand while I tried to keep my self calm, everything made sense to me now the reason I have red eyes and light tan orange skin and the reason I felt different and acted different let alone the "**special ability" **I have.

I went through most of the night playing around with the diary and understanding it more and by the time I was done it was one in the morning, I'd put the empty cup on my bedside while I changed into PJ's and went back to bed to sleep with the diary locked and hidden behind my bed safe with few other things. My only worry was how I was going to live through school tomorrow with not doing any school work let alone not going crazy from knowing that I'm half alien and not forgetting the fact I have to put up with Grayson who most likely is Robin. But with all these worries I somehow managed to get some sleep.

_**So again sorry for not updating -writer block- but I should be back with updating more chapters this year (hopefully) and please review**_


	6. Chapter 6

**From street fighter to her**

**Chapter** 6

* * *

**Day: September 15th Placed around season one episode 11 : Terrors**

* * *

**Ruby**

I started to open my eyes and I decided to glance at the clock it read 5:00 am and I groaned, I felt so tired but no matter how many justice league members I counted I couldn't sleep. I slowly sat up and noticed that there was a set of homework left on my table "That's weird this wasn't here when I went to sleep, oh great I'm talking to my self again" I tried to remember what happened last night and that's when I wish I didn't remember "just great" I said aloud "Well if I'm not going to sleep I better do my homework" so I sat there for over an hour finishing all the homework that was left but that's when I also noticed there were notes for each homework, that when I noticed it was Grayson's writing "That little smirking pervert Ahhh".

In between the time I had before I usually go late to school and the time I never wake up at I decided to get ready for school I was already at the school gates by 7:00 and to my surprise it was open. I had eaten my breakfast and left a note for Amy saying I already left for school and I Was sure she would be surprised that I was already at school. I looked to see few students already in school "Gee I never knew people came to school so early" I went straight to the library to study my mums diary that was packed and wrapped in my bag.

* * *

**Dick and Barb**

"I Wonder if Ruby is going to come into school today" Babs said as we walked to pick a book up a the library "Yeah" I said plainly as we passed through the doors to the Library and that when I spotted the red head who was close to drifting off to sleep. "Hey Babs isn't that Ruby?" I asked trying to make sure I wasn't seeing things since Ruby never comes to school early, "It is... is something wrong that she's here so early?" She looked worriedly as we neared closer to where Ruby was sitting "Ruby" I whispered as I slowly sat down next to her and Babs did the same but there was no reply from there girl. I was starting to worry since yesterday, sure I know it's bad to re sneak into a girls room even if you just leaving her homework in her room along with notes but I was still worried about her. "She doesn't look whelmed" I said as I shock her a bit and she jumped straight up "I Didn't do anything it wasn't my fault I didn't mean it!" she started to shout "Ruby" Babs said and that seemed to bring Ruby back "Wait why did I come to the Library again?" she asked her self and she glanced at her bag "ohhh"

* * *

**Ruby**

"can you tell us what you were doing sleeping in the library let alone being at school so early" Barb asked me as we started to make are way out of the Library "I was just researching something and I couldn't sleep last night I felt like something was hunting my sleeps" I simply answered as I walked towards my locker with both Barb and Dick following me "Sure but Ruby Adams never come's to school this early in the morning" Dick reminded me "Yeah what ever" was all I said as I started to sort out my locker and I could tell that Barb and Dick were looking back and forth trying to figure out what would make me come to school early. I slammed my locker shut to see Dicks blue eyes again and the thought of him being robin repeated in my mind causing me to shake my head "what are you thinking?" he asked "What do you mean" "Well you were just shaking your head plus you never come to school early even if you woke up early you Adams don't do that and you look very underwhelmed like you lost the aster" I tried to stay calm while he said this "I'm so not in to zone to answer you're questions Grayson so why don't we all get to class and wait until school starts" That got the both of them to shut up about the subject until Barbara had to bring up another subject I was dreading to hear "So where were you yesterday?" I mean really she just had to ask "Cold" "Did Dick visit you or not?" wait a minute what did she say "What" was what I had to reply while Grayson's reply was "What did I tell you yesterday Babs" I turned to look at him "Wait did you visit me" it took him a minute to come with an answer "Yes but you weren't home so my question is where were you" ok that has to be a lie if he is robin because Robin came to the base at lest a hour or two after school would have been finished and robin visited me so...

"Cold and I was home "

"No you weren't"

"Yes I was"

"No you weren't"

"Why would you want to come and visit me"

"don't change the subject"

"Oh I'm not changing the subject you're the one who changed the subject"

"well"

"well what"

"I was just going to drop you're homework off but Amy said you weren't home so I put the homework on you're table in your room and left" that can't be right because I remember coming home and that homework wasn't there.

"I felt better around the end of the day and I went out" well it was the other way around really I felt better and came home "Ok where did you go" he smirked and I was left rambling for an excuse "Ah wait why should I tell that right I don't have to tell you anything" I said crossing my arms

"you do"

"I don't"

"you should"

"I shouldn't"

"You shouldn't"

"I should, wait a minute I mean I shouldn't you..." he stopped me from speaking "Tell me where you were, I mean you didn't come to school because of a cold and yet you were out" and that's when it hit me he was trying to get me to say something being stabbed and going and meeting heroes and he want's me to go on and on about robin.

"I had a **date** ok" that got both of them shocked as they just stood there glancing at me and then at each other "With who?" Barb asked and I tried to come up with any name I could think of and I just had to blurt that name out "Robin" Dick's smirk dropped "Robin who?" Barb asked "Robin wonder he doesn't come from here he lives in Happy Harbour" I said very quickly remembering some information about where I was staying yesterday they called the mountain mount justice and the rest was happy harbour. "you got to tell us everything to the last detail" Barb said dragging me with her into the classroom with Robin walking slowly behind us "oh great" he mumbled that when the thought hit me, Robin might not be Dick Grayson and the worst bit was I actually liked Grayson and I might be hurting him here. What did I get my self into...

_**Lunch **_

I spent most of my time trying to argue and not tell anything to Barb cause I felt guilty saying what I said earlier and the worst bit was that Dick looked sort of sad. I slowly sat down next him during lunch and gave him a sad smile knowing something was wrong with him. "So what's the matter Aster master" I joked trying to get him to laugh then he had to go back to this mornings conversation "So this Robin guy you went out on a date with went well?" he asked as he started to eat his salad "You can say that but he really reminded me of a friend and it sort of was weird because he wouldn't leave me alone like all stalker type" I said while stabbing my fish finger "Well depends this guy might have just been trying to make sure you were ok while getting home safe" now were getting somewhere "Wait a minute I didn't say this guy walked me home" he gave me a panic look "I mean.. I was just suggesting he could have walked you home" I smirked "well he was sort of cute and mysteries and cool I mean he was totally funny" a blush started to spread across his face "And he does remind of a friend of mine but my friend seem's way cooler and possible even more cuter" his blush was turning more red "so who is this friend of yours?" he asked but before I could answer Barb sat her plate down in front of us and spoke up "What got you all red and blushed Dick?" she asked making him turn even more red "I'm not blushing" he snapped going back to eating his salad.

I had finished my food while listening to Dick and Barb argue about Dick Blushing or not when I noticed a blond haired girl walk out of the cafeteria "I'll see you guys later I'm just going to check something out" I said while I pulled my bag along with me as I walked in to fresh air. "Where did she go" I knew that the girl looked like she was one of the girls from mount justice. That's when I saw her talking to Bette and they were saying their good byes as it seems Bette had another extra club to get to, oh holly Batman that's the last time I ever say yes to bird watching I'd tell you that. I walked up behind the blond so as she turned she'd jump back in surprise and she did "You better not have said yes to her suggestion of bird watching I'd tell you that" I smiled at her "And why's that?" she asked backing away slightly "Well lets just say bird watching means something completely different in Bette's mind" I laughed while taking a step closer crossing my arms "I saw you yesterday am I right or am I wrong" she slowly nodded her head "As you know my names Ruby Adams I go to school here and your name is?" I asked circling her like a hawk "Artemis Crock and can you cut that out your making my head spin" She snapped "Sorry I just all ways wanted to do that, so see you at the mountain Artemis" I said running back to where I left Dick and Barb arguing when I noticed Dick was watching my every more since I left the table I could just make out his figure running back to his seat with Barb asking him questions about what did he think he was doing.

I walked through the doors and sat back down to where I was sitting early "so Barb do you want to explain why Aster Master here thought it was a good idea to watch who I talk to" I said dropping my bag on the chair next to me "Well lets see Ruby Red this Aster Master has not been so Aster or whelmed today since he heard you say the D word: **Date** early on and I think this is a cause of the case called **Jealously** a common problem in boys and he was checking who you were talking to just in case it was this Robin Wonder you went out on a date with" she said making me laugh and making Grayson let out a moan "Now Now Aster Master we have to be off to class or we will get detention".

**End of school**

"YES I'M OUT OF THIS PLACE!" I shouted running to the front gate "RUBY I HOPE YOU KNOW WE HAVE TO COME BACK TOMORROW" Barb shouted and I stopped in mid track and shouted "NOOOO WHYYYYY" "Because we have to learn like every other person in this school" she said while going off a head of me "Well I'm off I'll see you guys later so Bye" "BYE" me and Dick shouted back "How about you, where are you going?" he asked me "I've got appointment so I better be off see yeah Later Aster Master" "you've got stop calling me that you know it doesn't really work" he said as I ran off "Speak to you later" I shouted running madly back home as fast as I could. By the time I found my keys and opened the door Lilly and Ruby were home "Hi Ruby why are you in such a rush I mean you left home really early" she said while making coffee. "Sorry But I have to get changed really quick and go to mount Justice to meet the team and train" she nodded my head and quickly changed while grabbing my bag and putting the diary in it and my phone then I ran out back into the living room "could you take lilly with you?" Amy asked "Yes wait what did you just say" I asked confused "Please to make up for the fact that you did act rude around her yesterday" I nodded my head grabbing the girls hand and dragging her with me and in this case you must think I'm crazy but I just wanted to get to mount justice now then an hour later after a argument and hot chocolate. "Bye" we both shouted to Amy and left walking down the stairs while Lil tried to get out of my grasp "Let me go" she'd say an I would answer "No"

We finally made it to the phone box while almost going head first into Artemis "Hi there" I said smiling at her "Hi Ruby, who do you have here?" she asked looking at Lil "Lilly my little sister" I couldn't be bothered to tell her my back story "You guys go first" "Thanks Artemis she you inside" I walked into the phone box with lilly "Access denied" A computer voice spoke then I realised I had Lilly with me and she most likely wouldn't be aloud in when something started to make me dizzy it was a memory or something when I started to say stuff, I didn't even know what I was saying "Access be granted override for B08 Ruby Adams and guest A02 Lilly Johns" I couldn't understand it but what I said seemed to work since we were transported to Mount Justice. We started to walk into the mountain when I meant we I mean me since Lilly was sort of stuck where she was, making me have to grab her hand and drag her into the mountain.

"Who's this?" Ginger head kid came running to my side while looking at Lilly "My sister" I answered while Artemis came in causing Ginger head to groan "Hey Artemis see you made it" I said turning around leaving my sister to just stare at the mountain "Wait since when did you two go on to name bases?" Ginger asked while being awarded a slap on the head "ouch you got stop doing that" he said causing me to laugh but I sort of regret as the boy stood next to me with his arm draped over my shoulder "Hi my names Wally west beautiful" Artemis groaned at his attempt to flirt "Hi nice to meet Wally west beautiful , that such a beautiful name" I said causing him to frown and Artemis trying to cover her laugh with a cough.

"Lil...Lil where are you?" I said trying to look for my sister "oh great now I've lost my sister I'm so dead!" I shouted scaring poor Wally "It's ok will find her" Wally said running around in the rooms "I found her" he said "Where?" me and Artemis asked "She's playing games with Robin" it was better losing her then her meeting robin "Oh god" I started to run when Wally pointed and said "The other direction" So all three off us went looking for Robin and lil who were playing games on the T.V "LIL!" I shouted picking her up from the sofa "NO" _meaning you're not taking me away from Robin were having fun and his answering my question kind of no_ "Please tell me you didn't answer any of her questions?" I asked looking at robin who smirked while nodding "Don't tell me she asked the questions about..." the thought was deadly "Me marring her sister so I could be her sort of brother in law, yes she did" my face dropped as I put lil down next to me "and I answer-" before he could say anything I spoke up "Nope im not hearing it and what have I told you lil don't ask questions like that"

"But you won't let me ask Grayson that question and you turned beat red when ever you hear his name so I don't see the problem of asking" and as soon as she said that I turned red and Wally gave robin this questioning look "Oh god don't tell me you asked him that question yesterday when I wasn't home because it might explain him acting weird around me today" "Actually I did, and his answer was so cute he said-" I glared at her "I don't think I ever want to bring you here again" I said sitting down on the sofa with my head in my hands with her laughing.

I slowly got up to see that someone else was in the room to "Lets see, your aqua lad right" I said walked towards him as he put his hand out "yes my names is Kaldur'ahm but you can call me Kaldur and it nice to meet you Ruby Adams" I shock his hand " nice to meet you too Kaldur" I stepped aside looking at my four team mates "I'm sure there's meant to be two more of you" I said thinking to the green girl and the super boy "Yes their at a mission right now" Robin answered "Cool" I said looking at them again "Wait I don't know robins real name" I said thinking about it the rest told me their names but he didn't tell me his "I think you do" Wally whispered while Robin attempted to glare at him behind his 'black glasses' "He tell's no one about his identity even me his best friend" Wally said making Robin stop trying to make the glasses glare.

"Why?" I asked "Because Robin is always secretive" Artemis said while she sat down where I was sitting early "Ruby" I turned around to see Black Canary "Hi" I said "would you like to talk now or after training" I just started remember about me being half alien, I slowly got my bag and nodded my head and followed her.

* * *

**Lilly**

"Where is she going?" Wally asked me as I sat down next to Robin "I don't know, where is she going?" I asked Robin he shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, but she'll be back soon we have training with Black canary" he answered when Artemis came closer to me with Wally standing behind the sofa looking over me "well I'll see how Miss Martians and Super boys mission is going" Kaldur said as he left Wally and Artemis to cause trouble they both turned to me "What did robin answer" I smiled "He said he really really like's -" a hand covered my mouth to see it belongs to robin "don't ask questions like that?" "Just wondering since it seems you know this girl in real life" I started at the three who all started to talk all at once.

This was going to be very long day

* * *

**Plz review and also join my group Young-Justice-FC on Deviant art with the latest young justice Info. **

**Click on review and follow! and Cheer to new episodes of young justice! **


	7. Meetings and Training

**From Street Fighter To Hero**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice, If I did I wouldn't be cancelling the show**

_Lilly "This is going to be a long day"_

* * *

_**Ruby**_

I slowly followed Black Canary into the room while she motioned me to take a seat. I walked across to the other side of the room taking the seat opposite her, I started to feel nervous as she proceeded to glance at me with a notebook in her hand. "Hello Ruby" she simply said as if we didn't see each other just few minutes ago. "Hi" I replied holding my bag in a death grip "How everything going, I see you've meet a few of your teammates" I nodded my head while my back started to relax.

"Anything strange happen that you want to report to me" I thought back to my mum's diary then my memories went back to this afternoon in the phone box. "I overrode the computer when bringing my little sister Lilly into the cave" I quickly said. "Do you remember what you said?"she asked putting down notes "Yes I said access be granted override for B08 Ruby Adams and guess A02 Lilly Johns" she looked at me as if I was hiding something "How?" she asked, I looked up at her "How what?" "How did you know that" she replied "I don't it was like a memory but not my memory" I said still a bit confused "did you get it from the Diary?" Black Canary asked while I decided to play stupid "What diary" she gave me this look that read ' don't even think about hiding that cause I know all about it' look.

"I'm not sure" she glanced at my bag who looked like it was being hurt in my death grip "Is it in there?" I nodded realising my grip on my bag "I've been carrying it around all day." I slowly sat back in my seat while folding my arms "Would you like to tell me how you coping with finding out about you mother and father and that your... half alien?" I wasn't really surprised when she said that, after all Batman was more likely the one to tell Amy to finally let me on in the secret. "Yeah sure"

* * *

_**Lilly**_

"Why do you said words like whelmed and aster, Isn't aster meant to mean Star?" I asked swinging my legs back and forth as I sat on a seat next to the kitchen counter "It because -" But before Robin could finish his sentence KF cut in "Don't teach her words dude it's already bad enough that you started to get Megan to say it" I looked back and fourth between them Wally and Artemis have been trying to get Robin to spill all he knows about Ruby for the last 20 minutes "Hey you look filmier?" I said taking in another glance at Robin "Wait a minute are you-" he covered my mouth not letting me speak "Who?" Artemis asked me while Wally and Robin started to argue about his identity.

Lots of shouting sounds came for the three sidkicks as Ruby stormed in with Canary following her "What going on here" Aqualad asked as he came from the other side of the room "I don't know I just came in with BC" Ruby said "Nothing happened I think I just asked to many questions" I said getting off from my seat and walking to my Sister. "Well it's time for training, if you want Ruby you can join us" Ruby nodded her head I followed the team as the walked down to hall down to the training area

* * *

_**Ruby**_

My Talk with black canary had gone ok, she wanted to know how I felt about knowing i'm half alien and she wanted me to repeat everything Amy told me and that was about it. I heard someone call my name and I was back in reality "Team against Ruby" that when I took a retake, what did she say "Wait you want us all to go against Ruby?" Kaldur asked with concern in his voice "Could I go against her as well" Lilly said while she stood in the side lines "No" I said not wanting to be part of any of this "Ohhhh" she moaned "Powers or no powers?" Wally asked as he super ran to Robins side "No powers this is combat training" BC said as she walked out of the way so we could prepare to fight "Aren't you going to give points or notes or something!" I screamed as she was ready to count down "nope learn on the job when you have no time at all- GO!" I ducked as Artemis sent a kick at me "I'm so done for!" I shouted as I jumped over the punch that robin sent me then Kid flash ran sort of speedy fast and I stoke my foot out causing him to trip over and fall flat on his face **"Kid flash fail**" Aqualad looked at me in surprise as Wally moaned slowly getting up and moving out of the way for us to continue to fight.

"How did I-" but I couldn't continue to speak as Aqualad sent a kick at me sending me back but within a second I mange to keep my balance and sent a kick at Artemis who backed off, that's when I felt a pain in my back delivered by the Boy wonder. I turned around kicking him in the leg and span around to send another punch at Aqualad. This continued for about another five minutes with punches and kicks and hand springs and round hound kicks when I was finally able to send blow to Artemis leg that sent her falling **"Artemis Fail**" I noticed BC give me a thumbs up as I sent another kick at Aqualad sending him down as well **"Aqualad Fail**".

The only one left was Robin _**"GO ROBIN!"** _I heard Lilly shout "HEY your meant to be supporting me!" I shouted getting myself distracted while Robin took the chance to send a punch my way while I jumped out of the way making him almost fall over. It was as if he was studying me and trying to find my weakness "come on if you wanted you could have already taken me down" I said sending a kick his way while grabbed my foot and tried to push me over but I ended up flipping over when he let go. He sent one last punch at me and it was to late for me to duck so I grabbed his hand and pulled him in causing us to spin and fall down to the ground **"Robin Fail" "Ruby Adams Fail"** the computer send finishing the training "Well done Team you did a good job" "But who one?" Wally asked look a both me and robin as we started to stand up "Ruby she was last to be announced but at the same time she failed along side with robin".

I smiled at my self I had done better then I expected "Good job, I didn't think it would be this hard to try to take you down" robin said putting his hand out for a handshake "thanks and you too" I said shaking his hand "Training finish today but I will see you tomorrow and Ruby, You should come up with a name" BC said while walking off "Where to now?" Lilly asked walking towards us "Lunch?" Aqualad suggested "Pizza sounds good" Wally said running off towards the kitchen with the rest of us walking after him.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and favourites! What did you think of the chapter it was sort of a fill but I hope you guys liked it. And help save Young justice and Green Lantern: The animated series by signing the petition and Please review!**


	8. Awkwardness

**From Street Fighter To Hero**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice, But I do own my Oc's.**

**(Thanks for the reviews)**

_"Lunch?" Aqualad suggested "Pizza sounds good" Wally said running off towards the Kitchen with the rest of us walking after him  
_

* * *

**September 16th **

* * *

**Ruby**

Yesterday went well at lunch with the team, we all ended up talking about what my hero name would be and also about our real lives accept from robins. I'd talked to Artemis about Gotham academy and she said she was only visiting to see how the school was but she would be attending on September 22nd, including me suggesting to give her a tour if she gets lost. I ended up leaving early because Lil had to be back home before then but I didn't talk to them about my family even when they noticed me and lil had different surnames. I'd arrived around 9:40 after spending 10 minutes at the time trying to make sure Robin didn't follow me again, but now I'm on my way back to school which reminds me that I had to go after school to Grayson with Barb then run all the way to phone both and to mount justice to meet Megan and Conner.

"Earth to Ruby are you there?" Barb asked waving her hand in my face "What?" I asked breaking my trance "I've been talking to you for five minutes and you haven't even noticed that I'm here" She said shaking her head as we made are way into the school "Sorry" I said going through my bag making sure I had all the homework I needed "So what where you talking about when I went into a trance" Barb stopped at the doors of the school and turned around "Remember I'm not going to Dick's today but the plans are still on so you could go ahead and see him" she said making me stop before I could move pass her to go into the school "What do you mean you're not coming" She walked past me and into the hallway almost letting the doors slam into my face "I told you this yesterday as well, you really don't pay attention at all do you" she stated while walking to our lockers "Can't I cancel as well I can't go by myself!" my thoughts went back to him getting all flushed about me saying I went on a date with a boy called robin 'Me and my smart mouth' so I knew it would be all awkward and weird "and why can't you go by your self, last time I checked were all best friends so I don't see what the problem is" I paused for second as I watched her open her locker "But..." she raised her eyebrow at me "ok" I said in defeat and opened my locker putting in books and homework "Hello you guys still up for going to Wayne Manor?" I almost dropped the book in my hand when I heard his voice "No sorry dick I'm not going to be able to make it but Ruby's still going, aren't you ruby?"

I closed my locker and took a look at Grayson's eyes "Yeah sure as long as Alfred going to pick us up" He smirked at me "Yep of course and I'm sure he'll make cookies as well" I smiled back at him "Cool, just one thing I might have to leave early" I said trying to sound a bit sad about it "Fine by me" he simply said walking towards are first class "See you Barb" I said waving at her and walking side by side with Grayson "So..." I said unsure what to say to him "How's Robin Wonder?" he had to ask that question out of all questions that I wanted avoid "Fine, how is Alfred and Mr. Wayne?" I asked hoping the bell would go off any minute for class "their great how about Lil and the Harveys?" I glanced at my watch before I'd answered "There doing well..." he gave me a weird look that I couldn't understand "Are you ok Ruby, you've been spacing out a lot" he said concerned "Yeah don't worry just a lack of sleep I guess" I said while opening the door to our classroom thanking god it didn't take so long to get in and as soon as we were both through the door the bell went of making the stress on my shoulders relax but I couldn't understand how I could survive lunch let alone this afternoon.

* * *

_At the end of school_

I was lucky that I had only one other class today with Grayson and lunch I spent most of my time talking to Barb and only hearing a few snickers and comments from Grayson. But now I was waiting at the gates for Dick to actually come and when I finally saw him open the doors with Barb walking with him I began to become nervous. Both of them came up to me and stood saying their goodbyes "See yeah tomorrow barb!" I shouted waving at her "So Adams there's our ride are you coming or not" dick said with me still waving at Barb who was finally was out of sight "Yeah sorry Grayson" I snapped as I sat into the limo. "Hi Alfred" I smiled at the butler who smiled back "Hello Miss Adam I hope you have had a nice day" I nodded my head putting some distance between me and Dick who gave me this weird look. I guess that was because I've always sat close next to him, but with the whole Idea that he could be Robin or not and with me saying I had been on a date made me feel awkward really awkward and of the thought that I might have hurt him by saying I had gone on a date makes me feel in pain... because I really like him.

* * *

It was only a few minute drive and I ended up talking to Alfred the whole time so I didn't need to speak to Dick who tried to talk to me every second I didn't speak to Alfred. But now I was in Wayne manor with Dick and Alfred had already goon off to make a batch of cookies for us. "so you want to play the latest game of call of duty?" Dick asked making me sigh happily at the fact that it might not be that awkward if we were playing video games. We made are way to the Tv room to play on the big wide tv screen and it was really awkward. I had sat down on the couch with the controller in hand and it was like time was slowed down, it just felt weird watching him go through a box of games "Found it" he smiled putting the game in and sat down next to me and this was another thing that caused me to feel weird, I felt my cheeks start to burn when I realised that he sat very close to me "I heard this game is going to be a hit it hasn't even come out in the country yet" and from that point everything felt fine like how it always is with all the laughter and shouts when someone was close to killing your player in the game until...

**2 hours later...**

"Winner!" Dick said for what seemed to be the 20 time in the 2 hours that we'de been playing, we had eaten cookies about an hour ago "That's because you cheat" I said standing up and looked down few inches to be eye level with him "oh don't be jealous" I glared at him "No it's because you've got cheat codes and if anyone's Jealous it's you" he sent a glare back at me "Me Jealous as if!" he snapped "Oh well you're defiantly not feeling the aster it seems you're underwhelmed" I said using he's own phrase's against him "underwhelmed, overwhelmed why can't any one just be whelmed" he smirked making me glare harder at him "Do you really think that is a good term to use right now out of all times?" He looked at me as if he noticed something but I didn't know what "Yeah It's perfect" he looked deep into my eyes making my face turn different shades of red and that's when I noticed that there was hardly any space between us.

I felt like I was leaning in to kiss him when everything seems to flash all the moments I knew and all the things we said every time we would argue to every time we'd bonded and I felt something but I couldn't tell what and that's when I moved back "I have to go I'll be late if I stay another minute so see yeah tomorrow Dick" I said passing him and grabbing my jacket and walking my way back to my house. I would admit it was a sort of a long walk but It didn't matter I just felt weird and I just wanted to be somewhere else as long as I didn't keep thinking about me almost kissing him or the fact that I called him dick, I hardly ever call him by his first name.

* * *

It took me a while to actually get dressed with Lil on the other side of the door nagging me to take her and that's what I did, Amy had to leave and she said that she would allow me to go to the cave for the whole weekend and Lilly wouldn't be allowed to come with me then. So now here I was again walking inside the cave with my bag in one hand and Lilly's hand in the other. That's when I saw five teens standing talking to each other I noticed Artemis, Wally and Kaldur straight away but the other two must be Megan and Conner who I hadn't meet properly yet.

"Hi you must be Megan and Conner" I said smiling at them but the look I got from Megan was not one I was expecting, she seemed to glare at me as if she couldn't understand me or something "Oh hey" Conner said squinting his eyes at me as if he knew I was '**alien'** well half alien. "Did I miss something?" I asked looking at Artemis for answers "They just came back from a mission we were just telling them about you" she said taking a glance at Lil who was looking up at Conner "Are you superman or another super?" she asked getting all five hero's attentions "I'm his clone his...son" he said pausing when looking for the word "Now lil what did we talk about asking questions to super hero's who might not like you nagging them" I said kneeling down to her hight "Don't nag them if you don't want them to get angry... But robin liked answering my questions" I hit my head ignoring her comment.

"Wait where is Robin?" she asked looking around "We wanted to ask you guys if you saw him after all you did just zete beamed over here from gotham right" Wally said taking a step closer but before I could answer him the computer spoke up "**Robin B01**"

'This is going to be great' I thought looking back and froth as Robin walked in saying his hello's while BC emerged from one of the hall's "ready for training, We're starting with Ruby against Megan and Conner today" I felt like I was going to faint as I looked up at the two off world hero's.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, I realised that Artemis doesn't start school yet and I couldn't remember if school is on or not in this episode. But please review and more fighting action to come in the next episode. Plus don't hate me for not getting Ruby and Robin to kiss... Or should I say Grayson since almost every time I typed about him I kept writing Robin.**

_**Review please**_


	9. Street fighter

**From street fighter to hero**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice, If I did I would have showed that Wally was is in the speed force or not have killed him off at all plus I do own my oc's. **

**(Thanks for the reviews and hope you guys signed the petition to help Save YJ and GLTAS)**

**September 16th**

_The computer spoke up "**Robin B01**"_

_'This is going to be great' I thought looking back and forth as Robin walked in saying his hello's while BC emerged from one of the hall's "ready for training, We're starting with Ruby against Megan and Conner today" I felt like I was going to faint as I looked up at the two off world hero's._

* * *

I stared at the two aliens who both look down at me "ah do I have to..." I started nervously as took little steps back away from the two who most likely could beat me to a pulp '_come on Ruby you've taken down guys almost as powerful as them'_ I reminded myself while I took a step towards the training area with BC going on about how I can't get out of training like that and that's when I stood in front of the heroes with Lil shouting out I could win and Robin and the other's giving me a worried glance special Wally who seemed to have already grown fond of me.

"**Go**" BC command and Conner sent a punch my way and that moment in time I froze up and memory came to me

**Flash back**

It was dark night and I'd goon out dressed head to toe in black and I had a bad day at school and I was feeling strange.. I was looking back at me the girl who was scared and didn't have a clue what to feel about the sudden power that she was getting and how to deal with the bullying about her hair and eye colour from school. I pitted that girl who walked off not knowing that the very step she took was going to change her life. "Hey look what we have here a young little helpless girl, you shouldn't be here special with the street fighter games going on" an older girl who was twice my size had stood there looking down at me, I remember every detail she had red streaks in her black hair and grey eyes with a scare under her right eye along with a leather jacket and jeans on. Strangely enough she had no shoes on and the baggy jeans were only just covering her feet and she had piercings on all over her face most were skulls, "What is street fighting?" I'd asked trying to make myself sound older and stronger "Why? you what to give it a go little girl" I guess it was because I was feed up with people acting like I useless even then Grayson had been acting that way around me as well, specially when he kept disappearing so I nodded "Just remember when you start fighting there is no way out" the girl snickered as she went off to a gang of people calling them on for a fight. The rest was a blur they'd sent a big guy to fight me and they crowded around us and started to cheer and I didn't have a clue what I had gotten myself into, the guys sent a punch at me and I started to remember all the nervous and weak spots I'd started to learn and remake it so I could break down the weak points in others than a normal person in biology study. I ducked and punched him in between the shoulder-blade then knead him behind the knee another go at this and he fell over just like that the fight was over and I'd won and I'd gone to street fights and cage fights and bets after that for about a year until Harvey's found out and I stopped and used my powers for good instead.

**Flash back ends**

I quickly ducked as soon as Conner fist was few inches from my face, I span underneath his arm and sent a kick in the back of his leg then back flipped away, the problem with this was that these two are more powerful in powers then Kaldur and the others but they have weak points as well. I was almost caught off guard by Megan who had tried jumping at me and pinning me down but I slid out of the way so she had ended up on the floor instead groaning, without a second to waste Conner came back and sent a punch at me but I ended up side stepping while I took the chance to send another punch at him. Megan had gotten up quickly enough for the computer not to say fail and she'd tried to grab me from behind again this time catching me, while Conner sent a punch at my shoulder "AHHHHHHHH!" I pretended to cry making everyone gasp at me ready to jump into action to see if I was okay but Black Canary held them back, he looked wide eyed at me "sorry I didn't mean t-" I hit him full in the chest with my feet making him crash down two meters away from me while Megan loosened her grip while debating to run to Conner's side or not. I took my chance and flipped her over so she went head first to the ground but she didn't go down she made herself float over the floor few inches 'cheater' I thought _"Superboy Fail_" the computer said while sups groaned as he just got up on his two feet but then a pain hit me in the head and my hands shot up to my head... It was Megan I looked up at her while robin started to shout to bc about something while the rest started to fuss but I didn't give in I started to walk forward against the Martians orders as she tried to cause my body to stop moving but I started to rush forward and sent one last hit to her and she fell to the floor.

"_Miss Martian Fail_" _"Ruby Adams Winner"_ the team looked at me like I did something wrong "Beginners luck" Conner mumbled as he went and helped Megan up "Well done Ruby your skills are up like yesterday, have you trained a lot before?" BC asked as she walked over to me. "Yeah street fights and cage matches along with stopping few muggings and trades" I said while the other gave each other questioning looks "That was cool" Lil said and she gave me a high-five "finally you see that in your dear sister" I smiled at her while she pretended to ignore me. "Did you think about what you're going to call you're self?" Artemis asked **"Ruby Red"** I simply said, I'd used the name in my street fights "Great two heroes who use their real names of course that wont get complicated" Conner stated while Megan glared at me "Well will get that sorted out for you but you guys better get going on with the day we've got a whole load of sessions to come and you guys have school in the morning so I suggest you stay for only a few hours before heading home" BC said while we walked off saying good bye.

I guess being part of the team isn't bad as I thought as long as Megan would stop glaring at me for no good reason at all.

* * *

**watched the latest and last episode of YJ and GLTAS almost cried so I thought I'd find the time to write a chapter up even if it is sort of a fill so sorry for the chapter being short special when I had hardly any time to write today. (I mean why would they even try to make us think that they killed Wally and Aya off because I still think there still alive) Lets hope that they think about making a season 3, Plus I had a performance so the time I was actually free they'd had a last minute arrangement for practice so I had to go there and then the other day I'd had free was the day of the performance and I'd had any time to work so sorry for not updating but thankfully I won't need to worry about having free time since break is coming up. Hope you like the chapter and how were you're guys feel for the last episodes of YJ? Sorry for any mistakes**

**Please review**


	10. Dresses and Gossip

**From Street Fighter To Hero**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice, Only my Oc's **

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_I guess being part of the team isn't bad as I thought as long as Megan would stop glaring at me for no good reason at all._

* * *

**September 17th**

**Gotham academy , Lunch time**

I'd ended up leaving the cave early to avoid robin, Conner and Megan who seemed to have their attention all on me with Robin asking if I were okay then Conner asking me weird question then Megan glaring at me and asking question so to escape them all I lied about having to take lil home and having a school project to hand in tomorrow and I was off with lil arguing about how she wanted to stay. Now I'm hiding in the girls room in Gotham Academy at Lunch time avoiding Grayson and Barbara, I haven't even said hello to Grayson and I was ignoring him in gym class along with running away from Barbara after Grayson walked over to us. "Ruby are you in here?" It was Barbara I knew she'd come for me "I know you're there ruby come on you're going to have to eat at some point" she said causing me to give up and follow her out.

"What's the matter with you?" Barbara asked me as we walked to the lunch room "Nothing" I said trying to avoid her questions "Come on I know something must have happened yesterday, why is it I always miss out when something good happens" that's when I realised she already knew what happened "Don't worry Dick already blurted out everything who knew the two of you almost **kissed**" she said while we passed a group of girls who stopped with their talking and glared at me causing me to put my hand on Barbara's mouth and drag her towards the door of the lunch room "That's it I'm done for, how long do you think it would take me to find a new country to live in who doesn't know who Richard Grayson is?" I asked knowing that the news of me and Grayson almost kissing would be out around the school in less than an hour specially since everyone's been upgrading to Black Berry mobile's.

"Don't worry so much but we must hurry up we've only got 30 minutes left before classes start up and you know your slow at eating" I nodded my head following her in and going to get lunch then coming to sit down next to her and... Grayson "Hi Grayson" I said sitting down next to him, after all I have to get over this awkwardness and constant avoiding each other (even with me doing all the avoiding and running away). "hi ruby" he blushed,_ oh god help me_ I thought when I noticed that Barbara nudged Grayson "What's you're plans for the weekend, I have a ball to go to at Wayne manor and I wanted... to ask if you like to come" yep god really help me here "Ahhh sure when?" I asked knowing I had turned deep red "Sunday afternoon at 8:00" he said while continuing to eat "Hey Ruby is it right that you kissed Richard?" Bette said while sitting down at the table next to ours "Sorry what did you say?" I asked unsure what to say while I turned to glare at Grayson "I swear I didn't say anything" He said raising his hands in front of him acting innocent "And Don't look at me because I didn't... wait I did say that to you before a bit too loud" she admitted causing Grayson to freak out "What you said you wouldn't say anything Barbara" he almost shouted "Hey good job Dick, I thought you two would never happen" A former Friend of Grayson's shouted while entering the lunch room causing half of the teens in the room to laugh. I held my hand out to Grayson "I won't say anything until Sunday as long as you do" he took my hand nodding while getting up and getting rid of what ever was left in his plate and running off to... well where every he was going.

**Saturday, Home**

I sat up early Saturday morning packing my bag for the day including the Diary my mum saved for me that Amy gave me and I finally got it to work and it was incredible. I'd opened it up and started to talk to it then it seemed to copy down my words and memory's from yesterday it was storing all sort of data from my brain and I think it did the same for mum all I need to do is figure out how I can see these memories and weirdly enough I was able to understand the alien hand writing.

I had gotten up and dressed and already eaten my breakfast and I was close to running out of the door "Ruby" Amy had stopped in front of me blocking my path "Hello Amy I'm heading to mount justice will back in few hours see yeah" I rambled while trying to pass "No young lady you'll go after dress shopping" I stopped and looked at her with my mouth wide open "Sorry but can you repeat what you said?" she smirked I mean my own adopted mother smirked at me "Remember what happen to your last dress?" she asked making me remember the flames that came from a flower patterned dress that I had when I was 10 making me promise Amy that I will go shopping with her for another dress when I need one.. and I didn't have any other dress "NO!" I shouted throwing my hands up in the air "Come on" she said grabbing keys and dragging me out of the house leaving Andrew to look after Lil.

"I wish I never told you that I'm going to Grayson's on Sunday" I moaned while trying to stop Amy from dragging me down the stairs "But you did and I called Bruce he said it's a masquerade ball" that made me moan even more "Don't worry it won't take long I already ordered few dresses at the shop so it won't take long for you to try some on" that caused me to feel less pain but I still moaned at the idea of Amy ordering dresses for me, you don't want to know how I looked at the age of six with the kind of dresses she ordered for me let alone sometimes made.

**Two hours later**

"Amy you're a genius this dress is perfect" the last thing I expected to come out of my mouth in my entire life "I told you you'd like it" she said smiling to herself while she passed me the mask "Richard is going to be luckiest boy at the ball" that comment made me blush a colour deeper then the dress. I was wearing a red long sleeveless dress with a silver and red mask which I must admit was one stunning dress. "Will take it" Amy said deciding I didn't need to try another dress, I'd left to change back to my normal cloths while me and Amy ran back up so I could actually get to go to mount justice.

**Mount Justice**

"Ruby Red B08", "Hello people!" I shouted while walking in to see Wally and Artemis arguing at one another with Robin trying to break them up "oh come on I don't eat that bad" Wally said stuffing what every was left of his sandwich into his mouth "Yeah sure" Artemis said rolling her eyes and as soon as she caught my eye she turned her attention to me "Hi ruby" she gave me a light smile while Wally ran to my side and gave me a hug "Hi Rub What up?" he said making it seem we knew each other for years "Fine" I answered as Robin nodded his hello "Fine, I heard you were more than fine" Artemis snickered making me wish that she wasn't saying what I think she was talking about "Why, what? What happened?" Wally asked looking between me and Artemis "Oh I heard that she kissed a ward of Bruce Wayne Called Richard Grayson" yep she had heard "No how could you have heard, does everyone have a blackberry now these days and we didn't kiss for your information Barbara just had to mention it a bit too loud around a group of gossiping girls who made it sound like the wrong thing" I moaned while Wally laughed and Robin turned a bit red.

"A Richard Grayson, wait until Keystone hears about this" Wally snickered making Robin hit him "Really because I also heard about you accepting to go with him to a ball tomorrow" she said making Robin blush even more and hit wally around the head who had whispered something in his ear "You don't even go to that school how the heck did you even hear about that!" I moaned as we walked into the living area with Megan, Conner and Kaldur give us a questioning look.

"Let's just say a lot of your buddies post a lot on twitter and Facebook special when you don't have any of those accounts on those sites" I looked at her surprised "are you stalking me or something the only account I've got on the computer is Tumblr and a justice league fan site" I mentioned while sitting down next Conner who was still not understanding what happened "Justice League fan site?" Megan said while bringing a plate of cookies to the coffee table that sat in front of me "Yeah I forgot you're new to the earth stuff have you heard about-" I was cut off by Robin "Yeah were teaching her all about it" he answered as he sat down next to me making me wonder how many people could sit down on this couch. "I didn't even finish my sentence" making Kaldur attention shift to the conversation "Yeah it's added to the list of made up words" Wally said "And disappearing all of a sudden" Kaldur added "Knowing every detail about us and using it as his own blackmail game" Artemis finished "Yeah when you start saying Aster, whelmed then tell me about it" I said laughing cause all of them to stare at me for a minute "how do you know he says that" I paused for a minute remembering that Richard is the one who says those words "I don't" I said causing them all to shift their glance to Robin "Don't look at me I don't share my words with anyone else remember secret identity to keep" we continued with the conversation forgetting the pause about aster and whelmed.

**Few hours later**

I was back home resting after lunch while throwing a bunch of finished homework aside, My thoughts went back to Grayson again with him close to kissing me and then went back to me running no wonder why he flinched when I sat down next to him and the fact Barbara nudged him to invite me to a ball and actually made me feel better knowing that he wanted me to go with him. Then my thoughts went to Robin...

**Early on**

I was close to leaving with already saying bye to the team after finishing training, I'd turn towards the zeta tube ready to go when Robin appeared in front of me almost making me scream "don't do that" I said holding my hand against my chest with him smirking at me "Oh come I didn't scare you that much did I" he said walking around me and then back so he was right in my face "is there something wrong?" I'd asked ruining the moment of him looking at my eyes as if he was searching for something "No just wanted to say I'll bet you in tomorrow's training" and with that he was gone

**Back**

But what I wanted most was to get over with tomorrow's training so I could met Richard at the ball it was as if he was everything to me at that moment and I've never felt like that before.

* * *

**hope you guys liked that chapter I'm going to have fun writing the next chapter with the Ball at the Manor along with the follow up to the day along with another chapter based on the week so I can build my way up to Homefront. Also I've started to plan my ideas for season 2 as well along with my idea of season 3.**

**sorry for any mistakes**

**and**

_**Please review **_


	11. Skating and Dancing

**From Street Fighter To Hero**

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice, if I did I would have finished season 3 already**

_**Thanks for the reviews**_

* * *

**_Last time_**

_But what I wanted most was to get over with tomorrow's training so I could met Richard at the ball it was as if he was everything to me at that moment and I've never felt like that before._

* * *

**September 19th Sunday**

**Mount Justice**

I'd avoided any texts and messages I'd ended up getting from school friends about the ball tomorrow and questions from Lil about me and Grayson being together including me getting angry at her and Amy pushing me out of the door to go to mount justice and reminding me to come home on time. So here I was entering the cave to see no one in sight "Hello anyone home?" I asked aloud while walking to the living area guessing Wally and Megan would be in the kitchen and Conner staring at static on the TV but none of them were there and I noticed Red tornado come by "Hey tornado" I said walking up to him "Hello Ruby Adams how may I help you?" I gave him a smile and answered "I wanted to know where the team is, none of them are here" I said motioning to the living area "They were out on a mission last night and as you know Kaldur left to Atlantis yesterday afternoon and the mission was a bit hard on the team with no leader, they'd returned early in the morning and gone to their rooms and have appeared not to have woken up yet" oh a mission... "When will I be ready to go on a mission?" I asked looking for any signs of hope is his voice "Sorry Ruby Adams but you're not ready until you finish training with Black Canary and your therapy session for the month along with the wait for your new uniform that is still being designed" I smiled at him understanding, after all I'm still new to the team "Thanks Tornado see you soon" I liked the Robot he out of all the heroes seem to try to really work hard and understand everyone but I guess that's also because he wants to be more human himself and fit in.

I ran off down the halls with my bag over my shoulder and a skateboard in the other, I'd broth it so I might go out and ride around happy harbour. I stopped around the room that Conner showed me that would be my room as soon as I officially join the team and walked towards my room mates doors and started the bang on each one and with a little help of my powers I used a few metals spikes I'd packed in my bag to help make enough noise to effect whoever was sleeping. "GO AWAY!" shouts came from behind the doors and as soon as a door started to open I brought the spikes back towards me and dropped them into my bag. "WHAT IN NAME- RUBY? What are you doing here on a Sunday at 9:30 am" Artemis asked rubbing her eyes along with Conner who appeared from the room I was standing by "You know I have super hearing, you didn't need to bang the door that hard" I just gave him a nervous smile thinking that the rest of the team would kill me as they got out of their rooms "What with all this noise?" Megan asked floating over to Conner "Ruby decided it would be funny to wake us up at 9:30 am and who wakes up 9:30 on a Sunday morning?" Artemis said as she gave me a sort of friendly glare "Hey I have dance lessons at the time but let's say they got cancelled today so that's why I am here at such a such morning" I said going towards the other two doors and banging on them "Oh that it who did- Ruby, guys what going on it's like 9 in the morning" Wally said rubbing his eyes "Actually it isn't 9:30 it's 9:35 now" I said about to knock at robins door when he came out and bumped into me sending both of us to the floor.

"Guys what is going on?" Robin said closing his eyes and fixing his glasses and helping both of us up "RUBY" all of them said glaring at me "Oh come on who goes on late night missions I only sleep 6-8 hours a day can't you heroes do that?" they all answered no apart from robin who said yes causing their glares go to him "What it isn't that hard to sleep 6 hours but the only way I make up for that is sleeping on Saturdays and Sundays and anyhow I've got something to do to night so see yeah guys later" Robin said smashing his door shut "Well how about you guys" I said turning around to see four other doors close "I guess that skate ride in Happy Harbour was a good idea" I said aloud walking off towards the hanger _**"Ruby Red B08**_" the computer announced with Red tornado coming my way "Ruby Adams where will you be going?" he asked stopping next to me "I'm going to go and explore Happy harbour I will be back soon specially with the team too lazy to get out of bed and train so see you later Tornado" I dashed out on my skateboard that wasn't really going anywhere making me groan and walk for 10 minutes until I had a good surface area to ride on "Watch it!" I shouted as I almost ran over a guy "stupid kids these days" The man shouted back shaking his hand in the air "Yeah whatever" I snapped back almost smashing into someone else. "And this is meant to be happy harbour I mumbled to myself and that's when I smashed into a girl who looked like she was few years older than me "I'm so sorry I got lost with another guy telling me to watch where I was going" I said dusting myself off and holding my hand out and helping the girl that I crashed into up "It's okay I've got a friend he ends up doing that a lot" she replied smiling "My names Wendy Harris" she said while I picked up my skateboard "The names Ruby Adams" I replied while noticing a whole bunch of teens run up to us "Wendy you okay?" One asked panicky "Yeah I'm okay guys calm down it was an accident, I'd like you guys to meet Ruby Adams" Wendy motioned to me with two of the teens glaring at me "Accidents happen guys cut it out, My names Karen Beecher and this is my boyfriend Mal, Malcolm Duncan and the one giving you very sharp glares is Marvin white" Marvin's glare softened as he noticed Wendy smile at him like it meant _don't you dare do anything that will cause me to ignore you for a month at school_ "Hey that's Right Ruby Adams, Are you Ruby Adams from Gotham Academy" I blushed deep red "Oh good you're telling me a school rumour got all away to here I mean come on I can't have a vacation that goes well without anyone mentioning that" I said hitting my forehead like Megan does. "Yep and are you and Richard Grayson actually going to the ball tonight or is that a rumour" Karen asked smirking "What does the internet have against me" I said moaning causing the teens to laugh "Well we have to be going now would you be coming back to Happy harbour soon?" Wendy asked as the others slowly moved on "Yeah I'll be back I always come here for a break" I said skating off "See you guys" they waved at me while I skated around happy harbour for 3 hours going to the shops and having ice cream before I went back towards the mountain making sure no one saw me.

**In the mountain**

"I'm back" I shouted after the total of 4 hour journey adventure into happy harbour giving the team enough time to wake up and to be ready for my return "Ruby!" Wally shouted hugging me "What happened?" I asked looking at the speedster and the rest of the team that followed "We went out looking for you Tornado said you went into Happy Harbour but you didn't say where and you were missing for four hours!" Robin said as he tried to pull Wally off me who wasn't letting me go. "Red you gave us a fright" Artemis said helping Robin to stop Wally who was clinging on to me "Yeah" Was all that Conner said "What is that?" Megan asked pointing to the bag in my hand "Oh this I thought I'd get you guys something" I smiled passing one bag to Megan who slowly took it from my hands "Is it food?" Wally asked rushing and taking another bag "Yes Wally I didn't know what else I would have gotten you" I said while he swallowed the burger (that was in the bag) whole. "Here Artemis I knew you liked the colour green so..." she opened the bag I gave to her with her name engraved on a key chain with the colour green all over it and Megan got something like the key chain as well with white and red. I looked over to see that Aqualad was here as well almost forgetting that he had returned from Atlantis today. "Here I thought I'd get you something that reminded you of the sea" he opened the bag to see a whole load of shells "Thank you Ruby" he smiled at me before I'd went over to Conner "I didn't know much about you Conner but I thought I buy you something close to home" he opened the bag to see a superman symbol "ah thank you ruby" he said finally for the first time I've seen him smile "Here Robin" he's looked in the bag to see a dog tag with the bat symbol on it "Thanks Red" he thanked giving he signature smirk "Yeah thanks ruby" Megan said giving me a hug for the first time I joined the team "No problem but I have to be going I've got a ball to go to see you guys later!" I shouted running to the zeta beams "Wait we have training, she's not getting out of training" KF shouted as BC walked in from the other side causing me to run for my life.

**Home sweet home, 5 hours later**

"Amy I'm so going to be late" I panicked almost tumbling down the stairs in my dress "Calm down Ruby were not going to be late" I didn't listen as I started to panic still "I feel like I can't breathe is that normal" I asked pacing back and forth "Oh I know why that's happening" Amy smirked "Why?" I asked gulping unsure if I should have asked her. "You're nervous because you want to look your best for Richard because you've got a crush on him" I looked at her with wide eyes and shouted "No I don't, Don't be ridiculous" I answered walking off to the living room while putting my red leather jacket with Lilly looking at me "Ruby you look amazing" I never expected Lil out of all people to say that "I agree with her Ruby, you look great" Andrew said after a whole week I hadn't seen him "Hi Andrew how's work going" Andrew had his own business let alone working with WAYNE TECH "It's going good as normal, Have a good time Ruby" he hugged before he went to work in his office while Lilly wandered over to me "So are you and Grayson dating now" I glared at her "Amy I'm going to be late" I shouted while running out of the door leaving lil to shout out for me to answer her question and Amy shout at me to wait for her.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later**

Amy had dropped me off right on time in front of the mansion including us trying to avoided traffic and the texts lil kept sending from her phone she got last year on her birthday and thinking about it now my birthday was coming up soon. I put my mask over my face and walked in to the hall following all the guests that had arrived also making me run in and out of the people all around looking for Grayson, and that's when I spotted him in a black suit with a black silver mask over his face with his blue eyes visible and a group of annoying girls gathered around him all with strapless dress and high heels with make up all over their faces. "Excuse me girls but his my date" I said with attitude causing the girls to stop flirting and glare at me while I took Grayson's hand and went towards the dance floor with his hand on my waist "Ruby?" he asked unsure if it was me "It took you that long to notice that it's me aster master" I smirked leaning in closer to his face making him blush "Was just making sure" he chuckled as he brought me closer towards him as we dance on for an hour. By the time we got tiered 15 girls had asked to dance with Grayson but every time he declined so he could be with me. We went outside to be hit with a cold chilling breeze "Sometimes I wonder what the future holds" I said aloud while Grayson just smiled at me "Yeah so do I" he said looking up at the sky that had already gone dark "you know I never thought you'd agree to come today" he admitted while looking into my eyes "And why's that?" I asked nervously "Because you make my heart flutter every time I see you and you always seemed to tease me but I never thought you'd like me" he said looking down causing me to put my hand on his head causing him to look up at me "I've always liked you Richard and I've never hated you" I said making both of us turn red as he leaned in to kiss me.

"CLICK" a sound and flash went off causing me to back away and look where the sound came from and that's when I noticed the press "Hey kiss the guys already" one of them shouted and I hurried off inside with Richard coming behind forgetting to close the door causing the press to run in causing people to stop dancing and wonder what was going on. "Run" I said holding Grayson's hand and I held part of my dress up so I could run. We ran all away up to his room and shut the door behind us and feel behind it tired.

"Oh god that was so fun" I said still holding his hand and leaning my head on shoulder "Yeah" he said tiredly while looking at me "Never thought I'd be running away from the press" I laughed while he leaned in and kissed me and it all stopped right there closing me eyes remembering the first time I meet him.

**_Flash back Few years back_**

"Andrew do I have to go" I moaned as we drove to Wayne Tech "Yes Ruby I already said you're coming plus Mr Wayne's new Ward will be there" he insured me "Yeah but what if I don't like him" I crossed and glared at the big Wayne tech sign that we stopped by "you will I'll promise you that, now come on were here" we had gotten out of the car and gone in the building and went up a few floors to a dining area where a whole load of Wayne tech workers were all around chatting away "Stay here Ruby I'll be back in a few minutes" I stayed in my place waiting for Andrew to come back when a black haired boy with brightest blue eyes I'd ever seen came and stood near me "HI you must be Ruby Adams" The boy said "How do you know that" I asked snapping at him "Well I was told that you'd have red hair and eyes plus you're dad asked me to look for you, I'm Richard Grayson my friends call me Dick" he said putting his hand out for me to shake but I didn't I crossed my arms and looked away "No thanks Grayson" He chuckled and smirked at me.

**Now**

I didn't think that from that day I would be here now kissing the one I know as a Best Friend to be the one I'm falling for. I think I love Richard Grayson...

* * *

**Okay so some Richard and Ruby moments and I'm thinking oh changing the story a little so that Richard and Ruby flow far apart and Robin and Ruby red get close and of course one point Ruby will tell Robin that he knows his Richard Grayson with total mix up story line but it going to get clearer.**

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter plus I was going to have all day to write this but I had last minute dance practice but hopefully I'll have the half term to write the story if I'm not dragged out because of Easter but oh well.**

**Sorry for any mistakes and I think I going to allow people to ask for request on Fan fiction and tumblr soon as I get few more reviews to see if people do understand my writing. I must admit I think I have improved in my writing since the first chapter and I ended up sort of rushing this chapter but it is longer then the last one and I think better and hopefully you guys liked it.**

**And **

**_Please review_ and Thanks you for all the favourites and follows and to all the ghost readers for reading.**

**-Ana**


	12. Red blood tears and Hugs

**From street fighter to hero**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice, If I did I would have made the other story arc and created the designs for the other characters that didn't appear like Donna Troy **

* * *

_**Last time**_

_I didn't think that from the day I meet him I would be here now kissing the one I know as a Best Friend to be the one I'm falling for. _

**_I think I love Richard Grayson..._**

* * *

**September 19th Sunday**

**Wayne Manor  
**

But it didn't last as soon as my thoughts came back he let me go "I'm sorry" he said making me panic, what was he saying sorry for "I can't do this Ruby can we go back to the way we were until were older and more ready" my heart dropped as I watched him "Yeah sure" I felt like arguing with myself because I know his words are hurting me and agreeing is making it worse"I've got to leave anyway... see yeah later" I said shooting up quickly and running out of the now crashed open door "Ruby Wait!" I heard him shout and run after me but even in heels I felt like of was running so fast and I kept running until I reached the entrance of the manor.

"Ruby are you okay" I hadn't realised it but I had tears coming down my face as I looked up to see Bruce Wayne "Ruby your bleeding.." he said while taking a tissue out of his pocket "what?" I asked while sobbing and that's when I noticed that my tears didn't taste like salt water they tasted like... Blood. I took the tissue from his hand and cleaned my face and the tissue was drowned in red blood "It's coming from your eyes its normal for your kind your mother used to cry purple tears" he replied looking down at me "What happened?" he asked knowing that there was something wrong "Richard had kissed me and then told me he couldn't be with me now" I said with new amount of blood red tears dripping down my face along with Bruce passing another tissue to me "Shhhh" he said trying to calm me down even with slight angry that had risen in him when I mentioned his Ward "It's okay I'll ask Alfred to take you home it will all be okay" he left and walked and called over Alfred who was cleaning up a vase that was dropped during when the press trampled all over the place looking for me and Richard. Few minutes passed and Alfred had taken me to one of the cars and drove me all the way back home "I'm sure everything will be okay tomorrow Miss Adams" I nodded my head after I had told Alfred what had happened.

"Ruby!" I heard Amy shout as we stopped in front of the apartments "I'm okay Amy" for a minute I was going to say mum I had never thought that after these few years I would be fitting in to the life they built around me "Thank you for bringing her home Alfred, Bruce called and told me everything" _Oh No_ "No problem Mrs Harvey it was perfectly fine but I must be heading back now I can't leave Bruce to look after the Manor for a second" out of all people Alfred could make me happy and he did at one time in the manor I felt like I was going to punch the wall down until he calmed me down "Come on Ruby" Amy guided me up stairs and to my room with waking Lilly up who rubbed her eyes and asked what was going on "Not now Lilly go back to bed and I'll be there in a minute"

I was taken to my room and left to get ready to go to bed when a knock came from the door "Ruby I have to go to sleep now are you sure you're okay now Ruby" It was Amy and since she took me to my room she had avoided asking me about tonight but only to call Richard that wasn't going to happen "Yes Amy, Good night" she said closing the door and I waited few minutes making sure my curtains were closed and I grabbed the diary opening it. I had worked more on the diary and I finally cracked it getting it to take in me memories but after only two minutes it was done "That was quick" I said aloud – but what I didn't know was that the Diary was making me stronger and more full with my powers that I wasn't meant to get for another two years – I got up and hid the Diary and then walked over to the curtain to open it and when I did I could have sworn that someone was there and they still were...ROBIN "Why would he do this to me" I said pretending to act like I didn't know he was there "I mean couldn't he see that he hurt me" I said while pretending to sob while I walked back to bed and got under the covers "It's okay Ruby remember Alfred said that Tomorrow everything will be better" I spoke while pretending to drift off to sleep. I had noticed every night since joining the team that something was always outside my window and every time I thought it would be Robin (supposedly the Richard Grayson I know) "Ruby, I'm so sorry" at the point I had actually almost gone to sleep when I realised the voice wasn't coming from my head and I slowly opened my eyes so I could at least see a blurry image of who every it was and that's when I saw the black hair and the costume, it was Robin but it lasted only a second "Richard" I whispered before I gave into sleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up to see my clock and realise I was late for school so I went through my normal late school routine "Hello Ruby" Amy said while passing a mug of hot chocolate and for once I was able to get ready without forgetting anything "Hi Amy got to be going see you soon" I said taking a big swing at the hot chocolate while I grabbed my bag with my Diary stuffed in it as I ran out of the door "Bye" Amy called behind

**Amy**

I had been worried about Ruby for a while today I thought something would be wrong with her but she seemed to be perfectly fine this morning but I put the thought of something being wrong with her aside since she had done really well with the team but I was worried with Bruce telling me about her crying red blood tears, it didn't seem right for her to do that at her age even if she is half human. I picked up the newspaper to see what there was but as soon as I did I dropped it and Ran towards the entrance to call out for Ruby but it was too late she wasn't there.

**Ruby**

I felt great even if I was almost soon to be late. I was at school in a matter of seconds and I never run this fast, "ouch" I grabbed my hurting head. That didn't feel right what was going on "Ruby are you okay, anything happen I heard all about yesterday" the words were pouring out of Barbara's mouth "What have you heard" I said while the pain disappeared "You didn't see the news paper did you" that just caused me to moan while the first thought came to my head about the picture the press got of me and Grayson almost kissing "I don't want to talk about it" I said knowing all there would be is stuff i don't want to know "I can show you the article at lunch but try avoiding everybody today" Barb said while running off making me wonder why she would say that **_all the press could write was rubbish about me and Richard almost kissing right? Please tell we it's only that right... please_**

**Lunch time**

Barb was acting like my body guard she didn't let anyone near me and took me to my classes and I hadn't even seen Richard at home room or lunch and I was pulled into Barb's seat with her waving an article in my face. "Okay Barb tell what's going on?" I asked trying to avoid the snickers and sounds coming from all the kids in the hall.

She put the Newspaper on the table for me to read and I already felt like it was the end of my okay mood

**Young Love heart break**

**I**_t was heard that young Richard Grayson had finally got the courage to ask one of his best friends **Ruby Adams** out to the ball that was being held at Wayne Manor and Ruby Adams had answered yes and had arranged a time to meet one another. Inside source say the young girl looked wonderful in her red sleeveless dress and red silver mask and had taken her date away from the clutches of few other young girls who were pleading for a dance with Mr R. Grayson. We managed to get interview with one other young girl who had attended to ball to see what had happen during the time the two had danced, We'd asked what had been going on and she answered "the two were dancing for an hour and me along with few of my friends were enjoying the dance until she came, She glared at us and kept dragging him to dance with her and I even tried to save him but he couldn't get out of the death grip that girl had on him she was so rude" we asked the same question to an older woman who was dancing next to the two "I was surprised to see that the two were still dancing after the first dance had finished both were careful not to steep on each other's feet and I could tell the two were both annoyed when few girls kept asking to dance with young Richard. After the dance the two had disappeared and Young Richard had come back an hour later very sad almost close to breaking up specially with a load of young girls who still tried to dance with him. At the end the Young boy had shouted when the girls didn't leave him it was very surprising and I wondered what had happened to him to cause him to be so angry after such a nice dance" this young woman helped stick together what had happened that evening along with other sources and pictures from press who had managed to get in. Another person who was there said he said the two of them had gone outside and run back in to the upstairs floor with press running after them, and sure enough it was true with this picture of the two nearly kissing._

-I smacked my head when I saw the picture but I continued to read-

_Afterwards a guest had told us he was walking upstairs looking for a friends of his who had gone looking for the bathroom to see a door crash open and young Ruby run out sobbing along with Richard shouting after her but she was gone in seconds yet young Richard still ran after her. The press said he had gotten up from outside Richard window to see two sitting down inside the room next to the door kissing for a full eight seconds before they broke apart while Young Richard said he was sorry but he couldn't be with her along with young Ruby agreeing and not letting him say anything while she got up and ran out. Other guests say they saw the young girl crying with Bruce Wayne by her side comforting her while Alfred the Butler of the Manor took her away to Drive her back home. Other sources say Richard was still running around trying to look for Ruby when he reached the Ball and gave up while a group of girls started to ask to dance with him while a few started to make rude comments about Ruby causing Richard to start shouting about Ruby being a better person then them and running off again this time with Bruce Wayne following him. A new love and heartbreak for the pair it seems but will they be well enough to face each other is the question. Read page 25 for all interviews on what had happened at the ball overall then just the love story and turn to page 26- 29 for all pictures._

I glared at the newspaper with my hands causing me to tear the page up and rush off while throwing it into the closes trash can "Ruby wait up" Barb called but I didn't as I ran to the direction of my locker grabbing all my stuff for the day including the bag that was on my back. I ran towards the office "Yes what do you want dear" the receptionist asked "I'm not feeling well could you let my teachers know I won't be attending anymore classes for the day and I will be going home" _totally sounding spoiled_ "You can't leave just like that Dear" she said looking up at me "I think you can just this time, My name Ruby Adams my Mum and Dad are Amy and Andrew Harvey" I said making sure I mentioned that the Harvey's are my parents... well that's what everyone is meant to believe even with different surnames. "Oh of course go straight ahead" but it always works specially when they give extra money every year.

**Mount Justice**

I had gone up and cried again seeing as Amy had read the newspaper not coming in time to tell me but she let me take a nap until I went to Mount Justice ready to hear the guys ask me questions on the newspaper. Amy also had tried convincing me to call Richard for about the 10th time since I came back from the ball even if he actually didn't want me to get hurt well that's what the newspaper says.

So as soon as I opened my eyes and took a step forward a bunch of my team mates stopped doing whatever they were doing to look at me "Ruby what happened you look like a mess" Megan asked looking at my messed up hair and tear (non blood thankfully) stained face and puffy red eyes including ruffled cloths. "I heard Ruby, it's all going to be okay" Artemis said while giving me a hug "Wait what happened?" Wally appeared walking to me "Here read it" I said tossing him the newspaper from Gotham "oh god" Wally said while giving Robin (who was sitting in the corner all upset) a questioning look while the rest read the newspaper "Oh Ruby it's all going to be okay you'll see" Megan said while both her and Wally came to give me a hug as well with Robin getting up and coming over "Yeah I'm sure he didn't mean it he must have panicked, I mean it sounds like he tried to find you" Robin said giving me a hug as well that made feel like I knew him from somewhere and it hit me, _He smelt like Richard... and he feels like him... and he sounds like him...he is **Richard** and he is** sorry **I'm so sure of it._

* * *

**Okay plan was to get Ruby to notice that Richard was Robin later but I thought during the ball (that was never planned for the story) it would make Ruby notice the similarities between the two but I'm going to get her to pretend not to notice and know it Richard until few chapters on the episodes are written. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter is okay and again sorry for any mistakes as I have very limited time for writing specially with a boat load of birthdays to celebrate in easter and spring already 3 down and I think there's two left along with few friends birthday so I'll be busy. **

**Thanks you for all the reviews and I would really like it if you guys could put some time in to review who ever doesn't but I still thank you guys for reading the story as long as you guys don't hate me for getting Richard to make Ruby cry.**

**And**

_Please review_

_**-Ana**_


	13. Homefront part 1

**From street fighter to hero**

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't on Young justice and if I did I would have continued with the show then saying "NO" like WB did.**

* * *

_**Last time**_

"Yeah I'm sure he didn't mean it he must have panicked, I mean it sounds like he tried to find you" Robin said giving me a hug as well, He smelt like Richard... and he feels like him... he is Richard and he was sorry.

* * *

**September 22nd Wednesday 18:49,Mount justice**

I was late when I was meant to be at Mount Justice _'and I wish I never came'_ I thought while dogging a flame ball while diving into the water and trying the find a exit out of the cave. I should have stayed at home and finished my homework like a good girl instead of coming late and getting my ass handed to me by robots that I could control but with superboy and KF in the conner watching my move to see if I could get out "Tunnel!" KF shouted meaning that was an exit for me as I swam down towards just missing another flame that hit the surface of the water. A lot has happened and I guess I should fill you in to the daily Ruby scope..

* * *

**September 20th Monday 19:32, Mount Justice**

After my drama and the hugs my team mates gave me I was sitting in the living room playing truth and dare with the team while taking a spoon full of Ice cream Megan had got from the freezer. "Truth or dare Conner?" Wally asked with a plate full of cookies in front of him "does it really matter?" Superboy asked unsure what he was meant to say "Yes now just chose one" I said putting the bowl of ice cream on the table with wally giving me pleading looks "Go ahead" I waved at him and he finished the bowl in the matter of seconds "Truth" Superboy answered looking down to the now empty pile of plates that was in the centre of the table while wally muttered the words chicken while eating another plate of cookies "Okay... Why do you always look at the static?" I asked looking at the static TV over my shoulder "It looks nice and it's a nice channel" he simply answered causing everyone to eye him "Sure" I said standing up from the floor and slipping in to a seat next to robin who had turned red.

"Are you okay?" I asked him while giving him a smile knowing that it would just make him turn more red. "Yeah" he answered as he turned his attention to Artemis "who's turn is it?" he asked while trying to not get any attention from me and it was like that since he hugged me and it sort of made me feel a little sad even if I got to tease him. "Your turn Rob" Artemis answered as Megan explained to Conner that he had to ask Robin Truth or dare "Truth or dare?" Conner mumbled "Dare" Robin answered sitting back "Try and make Ruby laugh" Robin turned to look at me while I was surprised at Conner's reply "okay" Robin said facing me now "This should be good" Wally whispered to Artemis who smirked.

"Okay lets see..." Robin said wondering what he should say while I was worried about what he was going to do "Let's see I remember a summer warm night when strange three girls in black cloths were on the roof top taking photos of me and acting very odd when I looked back at them" I sat there pretending to be surprised after all this he must be the Richard Grayson who knows all this stuff because I've told him about lots of times "How do you- I don't what you're talking about" I said changing my sentence while he smirked "Wait you stalked the boy wonder" Wally said laughing and rolling on the floor. "I was forced into it and if I didn't my comics and essay paper would have been destroyed! Never oh Never will go Bird watching with Bette Kane again that evil person!" I said hiding my face in my hands while the team started to laugh.

"That wasn't the best part she ended up breaking a window by 'accident'" I lifted my face out of my hands when I realised something, If he's robin how would he have known that was me. "how did you know that was me?" I asked but before he could answer my questions Black canary walked in "meeting, now" she said while walking off. The team stated at me "You must have got into trouble somehow" Robin said smirking "You wish" I laughed and walked off down the hall hearing the faint "Dare done" from Robin and the Wally question "How did you know it was her?" and a sound of a smack and "ouch" most likely Artemis hitting Wally.

As I followed Black Canary to a room in the cave I saw that Batman was there making me get worried "What's going on?" I asked looking at the two who stood in front of me "We want you to talk to both of us about Sunday" Batman said taking his mask off to show Bruce while he walked passed me and locked the door "We want you to be open to us and trust us just remember were not going to do anything to do" BC said in a calming voice trying to make me feel comfortable as I sat down on the green chair while they took their seats as well.

"You were able to bleed red tears Ruby and this is a bit worrying because you shouldn't have this power until you're older from the information we have" Bruce stated making me look down at my hands "And you were seen running very fast" Black Canary added "I just felt... heartbroken and angry"

* * *

_That was just another down fall of my day talking about how I felt, it went of for about an hour before I got out of the room and just left from depression without saying anything to the team, but it just feels like it gets worse_

* * *

**September 21st Tuesday, Gotham Academy**

I had locked my self in the bathroom after just running away from Barbara when Richard had walking towards us so I was hiding out here... again. I quickly checked outside the door to see if he left the hall and it seemed to be clear "Ruby!" I quickly closed the door and walked few steps back when I looked in the mirror... _My eyes were_ _red_ I thought when I quickly picked up a tissue and started to wipe my face.

**15 minutes later**

I finally had the chance to leave the bathroom and leg it to the lunch hall and getting something to eat while finding somewhere else to hide. So there I was standing there just about to turn around when I was dragged across the lunch hall by Barbara "You can't keep doing this Ruby so instead of avoiding us you can deal with it" I dropped down in my normal seat with Richard in front of me with few other friends scattered around listing in and glancing at us "Hi Ruby" he just said my name, no Adams or nicknames he was being serious. "Hi Grayson" Yet I had ruin it "How's everything going?" I want to kill you right now for acting so cool like nothing happened even if you are the actual 'robin' "Fine, how about you?" he paused to think for a moment "Fine" he was just doing this to get me annoyed was all I could think while Barbara pecked at the salad on her plate while a few passer by stopped and stood to look at me and Richard and I hated being in the spotlight.

**Afternoon**

I was sat on the sofa with my bag on the floor just taking a rest before I headed to mount justice while Lilly ran around the house and Amy chased after her while they made their way back to the living room "I'm having a hero party Mum says you have to invite Robin" She shouted out "And the rest of the team" Amy added causing me to groan "is it that time of year already" I said causing Lil to jump on to the sofa next to me "Can I come with you today?" she pleadingly asked and as I'm such a good sister I nodded my head letting her jump up in joy. "Give me a minute I've got a robin costume I want to wear" with this she was off with Amy chuckling at my open mouth and widen eyes "I think Robins going to get a restraining order after I show up with my sister looking like him"

**18:53, Mount justice**

"HELLO!" the shout came from Lil as we entered the cave "I'm Robin the girl wonder" the young girl said rushing over to the team and giving a pose with the team breaking into laughter with only Robin being the one to just stand there awkwardly "Why did Amy have to get you that costume" I groaned the hundredth time today while looking at the young girl who had put a black wig on over her long blond hair with a uniform that is to big on her just missing a mask to cover her eyes. "Can I have you're mask?" Lilly asked Robin who smiled at her "Here you go" he said taking a mask out of his pocket "I still don't understand how you have masks and weapons on you Rob" Wally said munching on a chocolate bar while Aqualad and Superboy continued sparing along with Artemis and Megan walking towards me "Hi Ruby" they said in union "Hey guys" I smiled at them taking my eyes away from Lil who started to run around trying to get robin to chase her or let her chase him "I worried for my sister now" I said causing the two to laugh "I think she looks cute" Megan replied glancing at the young girl "Yeah to bad when the mask has to come off she'll start a war zone" as I finished the sentence Black Canary walked in "I've got a surprise for you Ruby" I rolled my eyes "Extra training exercises don't count as good surprises" I said causing a few chuckles to go around.

"No you're uniform has arrived" my face brightened up as I rushed over to her "Really?" I asked causing the team to laugh "Sister like Sister" Robin spoke while holding Lilly's hand and walked over to us "So I heard it's someone's Birthday on the 25th" he said looking down at the young girl "Yeah I'm going to be eleven" she while making the team smile at her then the other side of her broke out the **annoying side**. "Mum said I could invite all of you to come and it's on a Saturday so you can come since you don't have school the next day and you can stay in Ruby's room she has a whole load of space and then it's a dress up party so you can come in you're uniforms and there is going to be a hero cake as well!" this made me pause "You had time the say all that here without running it with me first Lil" I said crossing my arms causing her to flinch "Mum said it was okay and you'd be okay with it plus if you weren't then you'd won't get this weeks comics and she'll force you to get back together with Richard" the team glanced back at me "She means patch up friendship nothing serious, I hope" I agreed "Yes" she said coming to hug me.

"Uniform" Black Canary reminded me causing me to follow after her and the team to wait until I came back.

**30 minutes later**

The team were just staring at me, not sure what to say I had a full red body suit with my own utility belt along with a cape all with different red and black linings along with several designs along with boots and pockets. I had some weapons that batman had given me along with a nicely fitting mask that showed my eyes, and touch off was a diamond shape star on the front. "This looks wonderful, Thank you so much Canary" I said twirling around and looking at the uniform "No problem" she replied while Artemis started to talk about that she should have got a costume designed for her instead of making her own.

"Were meant to have a mission sooner or later so I'm sure you'll get a chance to use the uniform" Robin said while Lil tried to get me to chase her around the cave.

* * *

**September 22nd Gotham academy **

"Look new girl" I pointed towards Artemis who was standing next to Bette Kane, I was hanging out with usual gang again even if Richard was there I thought I would at least try to get along with her. "How about a picture" Richard smirked while I nodded and rushed towards the girls side, it was what we always did to the newest pupils to freak them out "Will laugh about this someday" Richard said as he took the picture and we both ran off and the last words were "freshman ignore them". You'de think by being friends with Bette she'd at least remember you're name compared to insulting you with the words freshman, "what was that all about guys?" Barbara asked "You'll find out sooner or later but we better make it to homeroom" I said rushing off with the two following me.

* * *

**Now**

After trying to get along with Richard and somehow get along with Artemis in school with the hero gig is hard but trying not to get burned alive with trying to find two other team mates is even harder while I'm trying to get a camera on line hoping my team mates are looking at the camera feed and "Bingo" the camera was on line in the gym "guys anyone there, Robin, Artemis can you guys see me" I said and I felt the connection they were looking at me and in a matter of second the fire ball robot was after me again but with the camera on line there was no way of using my power with out them seeing me "Got to run" I said running through the mountain until I got up to the already messed up library around 7 minutes later were I was met with another robot. "I don't like hurting anyone but I think god could forgive me for hurting a robot" I said smashing them into eat other while finding a back exit.

Few minutes later I had already lost my cape along with a glove and a part of my new uniform was ripped and I was still trying to make it out alive but the task I set my self was going back to the others to see if I could free them.

"Anyone around" I said running back to the training area were I was looking for the team "Attention Robin, Attention Artemis, Attention Ruby Red you have 10 minutes to surrender or the lives of you're team mates will be extinguish" oh dame it I thought as I hid over the entrance while the robots came back in and started to drown kidflash and superboy "9 minutes and 45 seconds" **I'm domed**

* * *

**Part one of homefront along what has happened and will happen and I found this chapter hard to write special with not much time to write since I have to go out in a few and I wrote a bit of this last night. So to get chapters on here faster I'm thinking of making documents on this and then updating them when ever I have spare time then in just one day.**

**Hopefully I'll be getting a new computer since I also share this computer with the family and it going down hill just the other day I had long nails and they got stuck under the letter m and a second later letter M wasn't there it was flying across the room and that's what I get for forgetting to cut my nails so yeah I'm slowly destroying this computer and it's at least five years old now and I really need a new one that I can easily write on since I can type over a 100 words a minute and it's a bit hard to type on this keyboard.**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and Please R&R **


	14. Homefront part 2

**From street fighter to hero**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own young justice, I only own my OCs**

* * *

_Last time_

_"9 minutes and 45 seconds" **I'm domed **_

* * *

Okay I have no clue about saving the team let alone getting my self out of this tight spot, hanging over the entrance with two mean red robots that aren't going to just let me go and with them close to killing Kid flash, Super boy, Aqualad and Miss martain along with waiting to attack Robin and Artemis (where ever they are), isn't good I can't tell you that.

But within seconds The water robot started to walk off most likely going after Robin and Artemis giving me a chance to dive into the water and swim to Kid Flash and Super boy just missing the attention of the fire robot. I quickly swam up behind the two making sure I wasn't in view for the other robot to send fire balls at me "Kid" I whispered "God ruby I'm glad you're still alive" he said catching Super boy's attention "news on Rob and Artemis?" Wally asked clearly worried for his best friend and Artemis he's shouting partner "Nope" I replied while Super boy started to speak "You've got to save Megan" he said with sadness in his eyes "Sure, I'll think of a way to get up there" I said while swimming off and missing KF's hisses as he tired to call me back.

That's when I made it to the stairs when I felt a explosion but no one seemed to hear it or feel anything "that's weird" I said aloud slamming my hand over my mouth realising my mistake as the red robot made its way to me just staring at me "Hello there, I thought I'd come in and drop some new weapons off, but I realised that you were busy so can you show me the exit?" I quickly fell to the floor as a fire ball went over my head "I'll take that as a no" I answered for her while running left to right and sending a hit into the robots head while at the same time I tried to find a weak spot or a off switch with my powers.

I heard someone surface the water which caught the robots attention as it sent a fireball at whoever it was, letting me throw a water container towards Aqualad under the fire cage hoping it is enough to keep them alive. "6 minutes" the robot said while I ran off to one of the exits letting me think of another way to save my team mates. While I listen in to the com I had attached to the water container and all I could hear was shouting and splash of water and Aqualad's shouts. "Great" I grumbled when I felt a vibe come from the pipes and tuneless and it was wasn't long when "5 minutes" was called out by the robot.

"Come on Ruby Adams you can do this" I told my self and I walked alone back towards were the team should be while my body started to shake in worry as I walked head on down the hall picking up signals from inside possibly being Robin or Artemis "4 minutes" okay no walking straight on more like running now to save my team mates lives. As soon as I made it to the exit I came from I could hear Artemis shout as Robin was washed out by a wave and Artemis was coming my way, slowly walking back against the wall as a fire ball came are way just missing the both of us but then again she hadn't seen me as she made her way up the vent just missing another fire ball that almost hit her.

As soon as Artemis was out of range and the robot swapped their attention to Robin I looked to see him drowned in water "No" I said feeling the tears burn while they came down my face.

* * *

_It was bad enough that he couldn't find ruby out of all the time at the cave while the rest of the team had seen her and what made it worse was the loss material that was her cape was rapped in his hand "We've got to find Ruby" it was rewinding again and again in his head in his state of mind still thinking of what was going on with Ruby. If she was safe or something bad was happening to her, all he wanted was to see her face smiling at him and teasing him like old times in school when he didn't hurt even now he felt bad vibes from her when he talked to her and he just wanted he's friend back._

* * *

"No" I told my self again as I walked closer as I could see the looks on my team mates faces "3 minutes" the robot called out as I walked slowly behind them yet they hadn't noticed me. I walked step by step to them full of rage not noticing that Aqualad, Kid flash and superboy where still awake and could see me try to take the reds down with my powers that's when my normal self came back realising what I was going to do.

"HEY YOU STUPID ROBOTS" I shouted as they turned to me "YEAH I'm talking about you I've got you two a present" one tilted its head while I threw the explosive at them while Artemis came up behind me "I surrender?" she questioned while the robot grabbed my arm causing me to control her "Not this time" I glared at the robot knocking it into the other with my powers while the other one tried to send a blast of water at me and anger filled my body as I shoot a crystal at its chest knocking it back.

I didn't stop to even think about what just happened or the fact that I just used a power I never had or that I just used it in front of Artemis "NOW" I shouted putting my hand out giving her the push to get into the air and shot the arrow at the EMP in the caves generator, sending out a pulse that knocked down the reds that were just getting up also making me feel a bit dizzy.

The fire cage was gone and water was being drained out letting Kid flash and Super boy breath only leaving Robin who was lying flat out and not breathing with the comments from the team checking who was all right until it reached to Robin. I rushed down to his side noticing I couldn't feel his pulse and that my cape rapped in his hand "Robin" I looked down at him while I started to give him mouth to mouth when he finely coughed out water "Ruby" he whispered looking back up at me "Don't you dare scare me like that again you idiot" I said sitting back and whipping my face as he smirked at me while Artemis just glanced in are direction "Way to get traught" Robin said looking at Artemis as I helped him to his feet.

"Yeah Traught" she said still looking at me as I walked to her "Don't tell anyone please" I pleaded while she nodded her head and tried to distract her self from what happened.

* * *

**Later...**

We all gathered around Super boy and Kid flash while trying to get them out, "figured my only shot was to surrender and pretend to drown before I really did, Blacked out though" Robin finished while Conner reached out and grabbed Megan's Hand "Megan" he said "I'll be fine" Megan answered back tiredly while I smiled at the two and glanced at Robin "Will you quiet playing with that thing and cut us free already!" Wally complained while Artemis glared back at him "it's not working genius, EMP shuts down all machines, Remember?" she snapped back at him while I noticed Red tornado "All machines present at the time" Red said while flying down to our level "What has occurred?" he asked.

"we had a little visit from your family" Robin replied turning his head towards the two down the earth robots "You're extremely nasty family" Artemis added "I was not aware that I had relations" he answered while walking towards the robots "Where have you been" Conner demanded "Monitor duty at the watch tower" Tornado explained, "when it became clear that cave communications were down. I attempted to investigate but you're zeta tubes were also non-functional" he said bent down next to the robots "I transported to Providence and proceeded here." he finished while sphere came out of the dent on the wall "Hey boy" Conner said.

I froze for a minute, the thumping in my head finally stopped from when the pulse was set off... "Some things wrong" I said while Artemis and Robin glanced at me "What do you mean?" Robin asked when he started to notice the tension in the air while the laser in Artemis hands went off, thankfully missing Wally "The pulse has worn off" both me, Robin and KF said when I felt the spark go through Tornado and robot and both their eyes went red "WATCH OUT" I shouted while in cue, Tornado got up and created tornadoes with his arms while he was in the air starting to suck all the air out around us.

Artemis was the first to feel the hit as she grabbed her throat and so did Kaldur and Megan while I grabbed a re breather hoping it might help when I realised I didn't feel like I was loosing my breath. Robin felt the hit along with Conner and Wally who all lost it with Artemis hitting the ground last, next to me. That's when I started to take sharp breathes "Sorry Tornado, this might hurt" I said taking heavy steps towards him while trying to keep my balance as I felt like I was slipping. I sent one blast of energy and walked forward falling towards his feet while managing to dig my hand into his foot causing him to fall to the ground when I suddenly couldn't breath and slowly closing my eyes and falling into the same state as my team mates.

**Not long later...**

"Ruby can you hear us, Ruby" I felt some one shaking my shoulders while I snapped up seeing robin leaning in front of me while I felt something in my hand "AHHH" I screamed while throwing Tornado's foot in the air "Oh god" I said while panicking "Please tell me their gone" he nodded pulling me up while he held me so I wouldn't fall. I looked to see the justice league all around "I hate Tornado's relatives, They passed some kind of bad virus making him go nuts" I said while the justice league helped wally and conner out. "You guys had to drop like bugs and leave me with tornado" I complained as I felt the pain in my own legs "Wait, how did you manage to get Tornado's... Foot?" Megan asked as she stood by Artemis who had just woken up and looked like she had seen a ghost. "..." I just looked at them while the league and the team stared at me including Robin who was right next to me.

"I used the re breather when the rest of you guys fell, it was only helping a bit while I walked up to him but it was knocked out my mouth by one of his wind blasts then I fell and it was a least another minute before I fainted" I replied finding one of the breathers in my utility belt.

"Artemis, Ruby come with me" Batman said while setting off in another direction with both me and Artemis slowly following him. "It seems to me that Artemis has seen you in action Ruby" I nervously laughed while Bats glared down at me "Hey I prefer to stay alive then get burned to a crisp... or drowned" I shrugged while Artemis just looked back and forth at us "I'm guessing this is about her being able to control metal and shot crystals from her hands" I gulped while smiling innocently "You forgot to tell me anything about another new power" Batman said looking down at me again "It happened just like that during the fight I swear" I put my hands in front of me defending my self "Artemis the reason Ruby has these powers is because she has a hard back life story and is half alien" Artemis just widened her eyes and looked back at me "Yeah put it all out in the open nothing bad happens like scaring the poor girl" I mocked.

"The league would not like the rest of the team finding this out due to us watching out for Ruby to see if she has improvements with her powers, so like your story it should be kept a secret" Artemis slowly nodded "I understand" she said while I started to wonder what her back story was "You two are dismissed" we both turned around and walked off to where the team was "Maybe one day you'll tell me about you're story" I smiled while the team waved to us while Conner seemed to glare at me.

I started to worry and think he heard what happened but he seemed to turn around forgetting about it while I let my self breath not noticing that I had held my breath in the first place "Okay well I'm going to hit the hay" Robin said walking off to the cave bedrooms "Wait aren't we aloud to go home?" I asked looking at him "No were meant to stay here until the morning when everything gets fixed" he said walking off "Great" I said rolling my eyes.

All I needed, stay at the cave while having weird off and on emotions and powers along with Artemis who now knows about my powers and that I'm half alien along with a chance that the reds could come back and everything could go wrong.

* * *

**I was going to up load this chapter yesterday but the table was taken by my mum and the battery of the computer doesn't last for more then 15 seconds when you take it off charge, So yeah. Plus I'm re reading few of my stories because I'm getting reviews with people who want to read some more chapters so I'll be busy with that along with a project I've got to finish before Sunday. (I really have to decide what computer I want at this rate)**

**I hope you like the chapter and thank you to everyone who reads and review, so keep Reading and reviewing!**

**And a special thanks to Stronger123 who keeps reviewing each chapter!**

**P.S sorry for any mistakes I wanted to finish this chapter so I could work on my project.**

**~Ana**


	15. Left out and Confusion

**From Street Fighter To Hero**

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice but I do own my OCs**

* * *

_Last time_**  
**

_All I needed, stay at the cave while having off and on emotions and powers along with Artemis who now knows about my powers and that I'm half alien along with a chance that the reds could come back and everything could go wrong._

* * *

**September 23rd Thursday 00:16, Mount Justice**

I'd only got around 40 minutes of sleep before I was woken up by my own hunger, to be truthful I didn't even expect to sleep at all but I was much more tired then I thought. The team had gone straight to bed without a word and the justice league were guarding the mountain from outside with Superman checking for any sign of the robots but it was safe to say that the mountain was red robot free until the morning while the Lanterns and Bats make up a new security system.

Most of the lights were out and the floors and walls had been fixed up a bit and there wasn't a single sound from anyone's room except from their deep breathing that could be heard along with the quiet sound of Wally's snoring but I couldn't hear a single sound from Robins room. I quietly walked off to the living area while feeling the light was already turned on, I looked in to see that Robin sat with a bowl of cereal in his hand "I didn't know that robins are awake late at night" I said as I walked pass him and opened the fridge grabbing the milk "Don't turn around" he ordered while I stayed where I was closing the fridge door "Why?" he sounded as if he was looking for something "Close you're eyes" I told him understanding that he must have dropped his black glasses.

"No it's okay" he said worriedly just about to fall over as he knelt down "hey shhh" I said kneeling down next him and covering his eyes with my hand "See, nothing to worry about secret identity right" I could feel him relaxing as I gave him his glasses that sat next to the seat. "Thanks" he said sliding them on and getting up "No problem" I smiled getting up as well and going back to fixing my breakfast for this very early morning.

"What happened when I blacked out?" he asked pushing his cereal in the centre of the table while I sat down opposite him "What do you mean?" I asked bluntly already understanding what he was talking about "Come on Ruby, you know what I'm talking about" I blushed remembering that I gave him mouth to mouth after going power crazy at the robots thinking that they killed him.

"Ahhh nothing important" he noticed that I blushed causing him to smirk at me "You're blushing" he smirked even more "Yeah thanks I already knew that" I glared at him while taking a spoonful of cereal "Meaning something did happen but you're to embarrassed to tell me" I almost coughed on my cereal as I gave in to his smirk "Kicking robot but and saving the team along with mouth to mouth with you which is important to save someone's life right" I said in rush while he blushed a bit.

"Mouth to Mouth, it seemed as if you enjoyed kissing me a little over mouth to mouth" he smirked again making me realise that he might have been more then awake when I finished giving him mouth to mouth "Perv" I snapped at him putting my hands on the table, moving the cereal out of the way "sure but you're the one who went over the mouth to mouth stage" he said meeting me half way and staring into my eyes while I glared at his black glasses trying to picture his eyes.

That's when I noticed that he was leaning in "Well got to get going see you later" I said rushing off and leaving him to fall over the table and to realise what just happened. I ran all away to my room closing the door shut and falling on to the bed and looking at the walls that were blank with a few chair's and a sofa in the room along with a wardrobe and a cupboard which had nothing in it still. A few change of cloths were already put in the wardrobe with a towel and that was it but with the day I just had I was close to sleep in a matter of seconds instead of paying attention to the detail of my room that I usual do.

**6 hours later...**

"Ruby!" I lazily opened my eyes and groaned as I turned towards the door "Wake up Ruby" it was Robin and Wally's voice "WHAT!" I shouted getting up on my two feet and walking to the door "The JL are here and are working on the mountain already and Bats got to talk to us" Wally said "Okay give me 10 minutes and I'll be there".

I quickly got washed up but it took me over 10 minutes to get dressed and before I knew it 20 minutes had past "Late, late, late" I kept saying to my self as I rushed towards where the caves generator hang to see the team arguing. "What's going on?" I asked while the team turned to me "There's a mole on the team and Aqualad hid the information from us" Miss Martian replied while I shrugged my shoulders "So... what are you arguing about?" I asked while the team stared wide eyes at me "You don't care?" Wally asked thinking that I had gone crazy "no I think if he hid it from us there must have been a good reason for him to do so" I said walking past him "So what's the mission?" I asked bats seeing that he called us out "The team is going to Northern India" I smiled "Great a mission at last"

But before Robin could explain how this wasn't a real mission bats continued to ruin the mood "you're not coming" I stopped and replayed his words in my head "WHAT!?" I shouted back "Surely after yesterday I could be trusted to cope in a mission" I pleaded yet he turned away "You should go home and get some rest and then get ready for you're sisters party" I started to storm off "This is so unfair, Good look Aqualad you'll need it with the misunderstanding team and make sure they all come to the party and if they don't I'll hunt every single one of you down" I walked right to the zeta tube leaving my team mates and the justice league mentors confused.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I thought having a week off meant I could sit down and update my stories but no it had to be the only week that the sun shines on Britain meaning walks at the park and BBQ. Now I'm back and I hope this chapter doesn't sound to rushed (Only spent an hour on it), plus I want to thank piggythelaw and Stronger123 for reviewing and everyone else who read the story.**

**So this is a fill in chapter but the next one will take place at Lilly's superhero party with the team (surprises in store).**

**So hope you guys like the chapter and R&R.**

**-Ana**


End file.
